jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Gabu21/Pamiętnik wodza
Rozdział 1 - Początek końca Było ciepłe popołudnie. By nie budzić Astrid cicho otworzyłem drzwi i zeszłym na dół. Tam posprzątałem po obiedzie, który przygotowała parę chwil wcześniej moja żona. Wtem usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi. Podeszłym do nich i otworzyłem. W progu stała Heathera. - Cześć, zastałam Astrid? - zapytała, zaprosiłem ją do środka gestem ręki. - Hej. Astrid jest, ale właśnie usnęła - odparłem i przeszliśmy do kuchni. -Napijesz się herbaty? - Bardzo chętnie - powiedziała i usiadła przy stole. - Coś się stało? - zapytałem. - Nie - powiedziała wyraźnie zmartwiona. - Nie chcesz mówić to nie. - Wolę porozmawiać o tym z Astrid. - Tylko widzisz Astrid ... - nie dokończyłem, bo usłyszałem krzyk dochodzący z naszej sypialni. Rzuciłem wszystko i pobiegłem na górę. Otworzyłem drzwi mając w oczach łzy. Astrid walczyła z "czymś" przez sen. Pobiegłem do niej i próbowałem obudzić. Na szczęście otworzyła oczy. - Asti cichutko. Powiedz co się stało - zapytałem ocierając łzy z jej pięknej twarzy. - Ten sen Czkawka ... On znowu chciał nam ją odebrać - powiedziała i dotknęła rękami swojego brzucha ciągle szlochając. - Astrid to był tylko sen. Uspokój się - odparłem i pocałowałem ją. Była cała zalana potem. Łzy zakrywały jej oczy. Do tego jeszcze usłyszałem za oknem moje imię. Podeszłym do ramy i odkrzyknąłem. - O co chodzi? - Dzikie smoki. - Usłyszałem odpowiedź Sączysmarka. Jako, że byłem wodzem musiałem iść zbadać tę sprawę. - Astrid, przyszła Heathera. Posiedzi z tobą, ok? - Dobrze, ale ... - zatrzymałem się w progu. - Uważaj na siebie. - Posłałem jej ciepły uśmiech, ona odpowiedziała mi tym samym. Wyszedłem na dwór i skierowałem się do domu mamy. Siedziała przy stole. Sama. Mój ojciec zginął trzy lata temu. - Coś się stało? - Tak. Ktoś musi zająć się nowymi smokami, a ktoś lecieć po Gothi. - Mogę polecieć po Gothi, ale co się dzieje? Coś z Astrid? - zapytała z troską. - Nie wiem znowu miała ten sen, nie wiem czy coś jest nie tak. Ja później do niej przyjdę. - Dobra to ja polecę po Gothi - powiedziała wstając od stołu. Popatrzyłem dookoła. Od mojego ślubu z Astrid minęło trochę czasu i zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że rzadko tu bywam. Często jednak wspominałem i myślałem o ojcu. Minęły trzy lata od wojny z Drago, trzy lata od jego śmierci. Teraz ja 23-letni Czkawka Haddock nim byłem. Matka często wspominała jaki Stoick był przed moim narodzeniem, a jeszcze częściej teraz kiedy Astrid jest w ciąży. Wyszedłem na główny plac.Śledzik i Sączysmark trzymali dwa, nowe smoki. - Co Czkawka żona cię puściła? - zapytał Sączysmark. - A dlaczego by miała nie puścić? - zapytałem ostro. - Bo przyszły tatuś nie może się wybrudzić - odparł ze śmiechem syn Podłosmarka. - Skoro poradziliście sobie ze smokami to po co mnie wołaliście? - zapytałem zmieniając temat. - No, bo jak widzisz to Śmiertniki, a te smoki najlepiej tresuje Astrid, więc pomyśleliśmy, że może ona... - nie dokończył bo mu przerwałem. - Astrid nie będzie tresować smoków w tym stanie, mowy nie ma! - Czkawka? - zapytał ktoś za mną. - Czego?! - odwróciłem się zdenerwowany. Stała tam Astrid ze łzami w oczach. - Dlaczego nie mogę tego zrobić? - zapytała podchodząc do jednego ze smoków wyciągając rękę. Pociągnąłem ją. Smok przestraszył się i rzucił na nas. Gdyby nie Śledzik, który błyskawicznie zareagował narzucając na smoka linę prawdopodobnie doszło by do tragedii. Astrid cała się trzęsła. Odprowadziłem ją do domu. Była tam moja matka, Gothi i Heathera. Astrid usiadła. Powiedziała: - Chciałam tylko pomóc. - I tą niby pomocą mogłaś zaszkodzić sobie i dziecku - krzyknąłem chyba za głośno, bo popatrzyli na mnie wszyscy, a później na Astrid. Też czekałem na to co powie. - Czkawka, czemu ty taki jesteś?! - Znaczy jaki? - Odkąd dowiedziałeś się o tym, że jestem w ciąży. To jest tylko "uważaj Astrid", "nie rób tego, tamtego" i tylko rozmowy tego typu. Traktujesz mnie jak dziecko. - Bo tak się zachowujesz. - Wiesz co? Czasami w ogóle żałuję, że za ciebie wyszła. I wiesz co ... Nienawidzę i ciebie i tego dziecka. A wiesz dlaczego? Bo jest twoje. - skończyła i wybiegła z domu. - Na Thora co ja narobiłem? - zapytałem. Matka odparła na to: - Czkawka, nie zastanawiaj się teraz nad tym tylko biegnij za nią. Przecież to Astrid, ona się nigdy nie zmieni. Natychmiast wstałem i wybiegłem z domu. Robiło się coraz ciemniej zastanawiałem się gdzie mogła pójść Astrid. Pomyślałem o jej starym domu. Wbiegłem na górę po schodach. Moja żona leżała na łóżku, ciężko oddychało. Podszedłem do niej. Kazała mi kogoś zawiadomić. Wróciłem do swojego domu i opowiedziałam co się dzieje. Pierwsza odezwała się Heathera. - I zostawiłeś ją samą? - po czym wstała i wyszła do Astrid. Tak samo jak moja matka i Gothi. - Musiałem kogoś zawiadomić - broniłem się. Nikt jednak na to nie zwrócił uwagi. Teraz najważniejsza była Astrid. Szybko przebiegliśmy do domu, w którym przez 21 lat mieszkała moja żona. Astrid leżała wykończona. Widziałem jak ból , cierpienie i strach Przepełniają jej piękne oczy. Jej ciałem raz po raz wstrząsał skurcz. Złapałem ją za rękę jednak wyrzucili mnie z pokoju. Usiadłem na podłodze po drugiej stronie drzwi. Słyszałem krzyki Astrid, ale nie mogłem nic zrobić. Ona tak strasznie cierpiała, a ja nie mogłem nic zrobić. Zamknąłem na chwilę oczy, zasnąłem. Obudził mnie cichy płacz małego dziecka. Wstałem i otworzyłem drzwi. Małą zajmowała się moja matka, więc widząc, że jest w dobrych rękach. Podszedłem do wyczerpanej Astrid. Powoli otworzyła oczy. - Czkawka ...ja ... - zaczęła z trudem wymawiając każde słowo. - Ciiii ... Nic już nie mów. Chcę cię strasznie przeprosić. - Nie to ja powinnam - mówiła zamykając oczy. Wiedziałem, że z trudem oddycha. Zbliżał się koniec. - Astrid, nie proszę. Nie zostawiaj mnie samego - szeptałem. Starczyło jej jeszcze tchu na jedno zdanie. - Zaopiekuj się nią ... Kocham cię. Odeszła. Potrząsnąłem nią.nie oddychała. Jej serce nie biło. Poddała się. Łzy polały mi się o twarzy. W ciszy słychać było tylko płacz maleńkiego dziecka. Rozdział 2 - Nie będzie jak dawniej Wyszedłem z pokoju. W oczach miałem łzy. Ze smutkiem patrzyłem na otaczającą mnie przestrzeń. - Astrid nie żyje - wyszeptałem w ciszy. Przypomniałem sobie dzisiejszy ranek. Astrid otworzyła oczy. Rozczesała włosy, nie splotła ich. Ubrała się i poszła zrobić śniadanie. Później ja wstałem. Zeszłej na dół. Astrid stała do mnie tyłem, cicho podszedłem i złapałem ją w talii. Ona błyskawicznie się odwróciła i uderzyła mnie w bok. Cicho jęknęłem. - To za to, że mnie nastraszyłeś - pocałowała mnie - a to, że jesteś taki kochany. Ja wtedy dotknęłem rękami jej brzucha i powiedziałem, że ja też ją kocham. Po czym położyłem ją delikatnie na ławie i zaczęłem całować. Na wspomnienie poranka zaczęłem cicho szlochać. Podeszła do mnie matka, miała dziecko na rękach. - Chcesz ją potrzymać? - zapytała i popatrzyła na dziecko. - Nie! Nie chcę jej trzymać i na nią patrzyć. Nienawidzę jej! Przez nią Astrid nie żyje - krzyknęłem i położyłem ręce na oknie. Miałem wszystko gdzieś. Nie chciałem jej. Chciałem moją biedną wojowniczkę. - Czkawka jak możesz tak mówić?! To twoja córka. A Astrid nie zmarła przez nią. Była chora. - A co za różnica. Nie jestem jeszcze gotowy. - wyszedłem. Matka mnie zawołała, ale nie odwróciłem się. Wszedłem do mojego domu. Poszedłem do sypialni. Obok pokój przygotowany był dla dziecka. Wszedłem do niego. Utrzymywał się tu zapach Astrid. To ona tu siedziała najczęściej, tylko, że parę godzin to nie miało znaczenia, a teraz? Usiadłem w pięknie zdobionym fotelu. Popatrzyłem na półki pięknych zabawek z dzieciństwa Astrid. Ja miałem ich niewiele przecież pracowałem od zawsze u Pyskacza. Wstałem i przeszedłem do naszej sypialni. Łóżko nie było pościelone. Znowu poczułem zapach żony. Nie mogłem nadal uwierzyć, że ona już nigdy nie wróci. Nagle usłyszałem kroki na schodach, domyśliłem się, że to moja matka. Dało się słyszeć cichy płacz, a później słowa. - Ciiii ... Tata zaraz przyjdzie. Cichutko - słowa ucichły, płacz też. Wstałem i wyszedłem na korytarz. Oparłam się o drzwidzievięcego pokoju. Wyszła mama. - Czkawka, tu jesteś. Mała właśnie zasnęła. Musisz jej dać jakoś na imię ... - przerwałem jej. - Mamo tak strasznie za nią tęsknię. Jeszcze dzisiaj rano wszystko było dobrze, a teraz. Nie ma jej tu. Ja nie dam rady - mój głos zamienił się w szloch. Ukucnęłem i ukryliśmy twarz w dłoniach, nie wstydziłam się łez. - Synu dasz. Co by Astrid powiedziała gdyby cię teraz zobaczyła? - Że za szybko się poddaje i jestem tchórzem. - No właśnie Astrid jest przy tobie, nie czujesz? Posłuchaj, często tracimy tych, których kocham, ale nigdy nie możemy się poddawać. Wiedziałem o czym mówi, przecież ona straciła męża, a ja ojca. Zayważyłem w jej oku łzę. Coś postanowiłem. Mała znów zaczęła płakać. Moja matka weszła do pokoju dziewczynki. Ja wstałem i tylko patrzyłem. Mama wzięła małą i powoli kołysała. Przemawiała do niej. Łzy stanęły mi w oczach. Podeszłem sam do łóżeczka malutkiej. Mama patrzyła na mnie. Śledziła każdy mój ruch. Dotknęłem smoczka, którego Astrid uszyła dwa miesiące temu. Podniosłem go i podałem małej. Uśmiechnęłem się. Miała piękne oczy jak Astrid. Była maleńka. Wszedł Szczerbatek. Podszedł do mojej matki i popatrzył swymi zielono żółtymi oczami na dziecko. - Szczerbatek - zaśmiałem się - ty zazdrośniku. Dziewczynka wyciągnęła do mnie swoje malutkie rączki. Popatrzyłem w oczy matki. Uśmiechnęła się. Przykryłem małą kolczykiem i wzięłam na ręce. Nie płakała śmiała się. Mama wyszła, a ja usiadłem w fotelu. - Patrz Szczerbatek mamy kogoś kim można się zająć, oby tylko nie była taka jak Astrid. Potrzebujemy tylko imienia ... - zaczęłem myśleć. Smoka popatrzy na portret mojej żony. Wiedziałem, że chce jakieś imię po Astrid. Też o tym pomyślałem. - A co powiesz na Arianna? Ślicznie nie? - popatrzyłem na smoka. Poprawiłem Arię na - co mała podoba ci się. - Aria zaśmiała się. Powoli jednak zaczynała zamykać oczy. Zaczęłem ją kołysać. Weszła moja matka gdy Arią zasnęła. Kładłem ją właśnie do łóżeczka gdy matka zapytała. - I jak? Radzisz sobie. - Ona tak bardzo przypomina mi Astid - spojrzałem w dół. - Wiem ma po niej oczy, ale włosy to ma po ojcu - uśmiechnęłem się - zobaczymy co będzie z wyglądem i charakterem. - Taa zapewne wygląd po matce, a charakter po ojcu jak zwykle to bywa. - Tak tylko nie u nas w rodzinie. - zaśmiałem. - będzie z niej najlepsza wojowniczka i trenerka smoków - spojrzałem na Szczerbatka i od razu pomyślałem o Wichurze. - Muszę coś załatwić. Zostaniesz z nią? - Jasne. A co jeśli mogę wiedzieć? - zapytała, ale nie odpwiedziałem. Zeszłej na dół. Otworzyłem drzwi i wyszedłem na zewnątrz. Wichura natychmiast do mnie podbiegła. Zbliżała się noc. Było już naprawdę ciemno. W ciszy patrzyłem na smoczycę. - Ona już nie wróci. - powiedziałem i pogłaskałem smoka żony. - Ale noe martw się. Arią się tobą zajmie. Razem ze Szcerbatkiem polecieliśmy na małą wyspę. Nagle wszystko zaczęło się do mnie uśmiechać. W sercu nosiłem pustkę, a w duszy nową nadzieję. Rozdział 3 - Taka nowość (dedykacja dla Rutter11 za poprawienie humoru komentarzem) Minął tydzień. Rankiem obudził mnie płacz Ari. Szybko wstałem i pszedłem do pokoju małej. Je wiedziałem czemu płacze. Wziąłem ją na ręce i kołysałem. Nie pomogło. Nagle przpomniałem sobie o Smoczych Wyścigach. Miały być dzisiaj w południe. - Na Thora zaspałem- powiedziałem do siebie i zabrałem małą na dół. Dałem jej mleko, zadziałało. Wiedziałem, że nie mogę jej zabrać na wyścigi, bo jest za mała, ale ubrałam ją ciepło i wyszłam do mojego starego domu. Zapukałem do drzwi. Otworzyła mi moja matka. - Czkawka, co ty tutaj robisz? I to z małą. - Dzisiaj są Wyścigi Smoków. Zajmiesz się nią? - Oczywiście, ale ty chcesz się ścigać? No wiesz bez Astrid. - Tak. Nie mogę się załamywać. Astrid jest ze mną. Wiem, że mnie wspiera. Czuję jej obecność. A z resztą muszę pokazać Sączysmarkowi gdzie jego miejsce. - Dobrze, rozumiem. Wyszedłem. Pobiegłem szybko z powrotem do domu. Na górze w naszej sypialni przy lustrze stały farby. Namoczyłem palce w czerwonej substancji i przejechałem nimi po swojej twarzy. Później "wymalowałem" Szczerbatka. Byliśmy gotowi. Cała wioska była już na trybunach. Ustawiliśmy się na stracie. Sączysmark powiedział: - Pewnie znowu ja wygram - zignorowałem go jak zwykle. Wróciłem jednak uwagę na moją matkę i córkę. "Co one tutaj robią?" - pomyślałem. Mała się do mnie uśmiechnęła. Odwzajemniłem uśmiech. Chłopaki popatrzyli na mnie zdziwieni. Nikt nie wiedział jeszcze o Ari, bo zabroniłem wtajemniczonym mówić cokolwiek. - No co do córki się nie można uśmiechnąć? - To twoja córka? - zapytali wszyscy jeźdźcy ze Smoczej Akademii. - Tak. Podobna prawda? - zapytałem jednak nie mieliśmy czasu na rozmowę. Dano sygnał startu. Zobaczyłem jak Pyskacz podchodzi do pierwszej wyrzutni. I tak baran wyskoczył w górę. Podle ieliśmy ze Szczerbatkiem i chwyciliśmy zwierzę. Aria się zaśmiała. Dalszy wyścig nie był jakiś niezwykły. Oczywiście ja wygrałem. Podeszłem do matki i zabrałem od niej moją córeczkę. Popatrzyłem w niebo. Pyskacz podszedł do mnie. - Stoick byłby z ciebie dumny mały jak nie wiem co. Śliczna dziewczynka. Jak ma na imię? A tak w ogóle przykra sprawa z Astrid. - Tak - odparłem smutno. - Mała ma na imię Arianna. Wiesz po Astrid. - No tak, a jak ty sobie radzisz? - Nie jest najgorzej. Każda rzecz w domu przypomina mi Astrid, ale próbuję żyć normalnie. To coś nowego. Tak być sam z dzieckiem w domu, bez ukochanej przy boku. - Taa pamiętam jak 23 lata temu tak mówił twój ojciec gdy smok zabrał twoją matkę. Wtedy prowadziliśmy podobną rozmowę. Ale lubię pocieszać ludzi - uśmiechnęłem się i odeszłem. Mała znowu zaczęła płakać. Zgadywałem, że jest zmęczona. Zaniosłem ją do domu. Po drodze spotkałem Heatherę. Zapytała czy możemy pogadać. Odparłem, że tak, ale dopiero kiedy Arią zaśnie. Moja córeczka zasnęła bardzo szybko co przyjąłem z wielką ulgą. Zeszłej na dół do Heathery. Usiedliśmy przy stole. - To o czym chciałaś porozmawiać? - zapytałem. - Nie wiem jak ci to powiedzieć, tak trudno mi zacząć. - Boisz się mnie? - zaśmiała się. - Troszkę - odparła. - No więc o co chodzi? - powtórzyłem pytanie. - Bo widzisz ja ... ja od początku wiedziałam o chorobie Astrid... - przerwałem jej. - Jak to wiedziałaś?! Czemu nic nie mówilaś? - byłem zdenerwowany. - Czkawka to był dyfteryt. Nie ma na to lekarstwa. Ona prędzej czy później musiała umrzeć. W ogóle zastanawiam się, że Arią żyje. Czy nie widzisz, że to cud? - Nie, nie widzę. I co wszyscy o tym wiedzieli tylko nie ja? - No tak jakby - powiedziała. Nie wytrzymałem i wybiegłem z domu trzaskając drzwiami. Usłyszałem płacz Ari, ale nie zawróciłem. Minął tylko tydzień, a ja już nie dawałem rady. Poszedłem na klif. - Astrid nie radzę sobie. Czemu cię tu nie ma? - zacząłem. Morze pode mną podmywało plażę. Zobaczyłem nagle rozbity statek. Przymróżyłem oczy. Leżała tam dziewczyna. Popatrzyłem na nią. Zeszedłem w dół i spróbowałam wybudzić dziewczynę. Po krótce otworzyła oczy. - Gdzie ... Gdzie ja jestem? - zapytała. - Wyspa Berk. Jestem Czkawka Haddock, wódz. A ty? - pomogłem jej wstać. Skierowaliśmy się w stronę wioski. - Alice Miller - odparła, ale nic więcej nie dodała. Szliśmy w ciszy. Wreszcie dotarliśmy do osady. Heathera podeszła do mnie. - Heather przepraszam za tą kłótnię. Nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło. Po prostu stres, nerwy i wiesz tak jakoś wyszło. - Nie musisz przepraszać. Rozumiem - odparła ciepło. - A kto to? - wskazała na dziewczynę za mną. - Alice. Alice Miller- powiedziała dziewczyna z plaży. Nagle zobaczyłem moją matkę. Przywitała się z Alice i szepnęła mi na ucho, źe Aria znów płacze. Przeprosiłem dziewczyny i pobiegłem do domu. Gdy wchodziłem obudziłem przy okazji Szczerbatka. Pogłaskałem go i wszedłem na górę. Podeszłem do łóżeczka małej. Łzy zasłoniły jej piękne, niebieskie oczy. Otarliśmy je szybko i wziąłem Arię na ręce. Powoli kołysałem córkę. Przerwał nam Szczerbatek przyprowadzając gościa. - Twoja mama powiedziała, że cię tu znajdę - powiedziała Alice, a ja uśmiechnięty patrzyłem na córkę, która zaczęła się uśmiechać. - Śliczna jest. - Tak. Ma na imię Aria, po matce. - Jej mama to musi być najpiękniejsza kobieta w wiosce. - Tak była - odparłem smutno i popatrzyłem przez okno. - Co się stało ? - zapytała patrząc w moim kierunku. - To był tylko nie groźny dyfteryt - dziewczyna stłumiła krzyk. - Bardzo mi przykro. Nie powinnam była w ogóle pytać. - Nie, to ja nie powinienem był cię zadręczać tragediami mojego życia. Chciałbym usłyszeć twoją historię. - Moja historia nie jest ekscytująca. Zanudzisz się. - Zobaczymy - powiedziałem i zeszliśmy na dół. Rozdział 4 - Cierpisz, ale żyjesz (Dedykacja dla mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki Irmy) - Więc dobrze. Urodziłam się na wyspie Svalbard. Nie znałam i nadal nie znam swoich rodziców. Podobno zginęli gdy byłam mała. Jak widzisz jestem zwykłą dziewczyną. Mam 21 lat i szukam prostych przyjaciół. Żyłam jak wiejska dziewczyna. Gdy skończyłam 20 lat postanowiłam wyruszyć do nowego miejsca, żyć jakby od nowa. Tak dotarła tutaj. Chciałabym jednak usłyszeć twoją historię. Jest na pewno o niebo lepsza od mojej. - Ok. A więc mieszkam tu od urodzenia. Gdy byłem mały moją matkę porwał Chmuroskok. W wieku 15 lat postrzeliłem swojego pierwszego smoka. O dziwo jednak nie potrafiłem go zabić. Zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi. Trzy lata temu walczyliśmy z Drago, niestety ponieśliśmy straty. Zginął mój ojciec. Odzyskałem za to matkę, którą już poznałaś. Później ożeniłem się z Astrid Hofferson. No i wiesz urodziła się Aria. - Nagle usłyszałem cichy płacz. - Mała? - zapytała. - Tak - odparłem i przeprosiłem na chwilę dziewczynę. Zrozumiała i wyszła na zewnątrz. Poszedłem do córki. Fakt, płakała, ale gdy wziąłem ją na ręcę uspokoiła się. Gdyby była tu Astrid na pewno byłaby teraz wzruszona. Śpiewałem córce kołysankę, a ona ponownie zasypiała mi na rękach. Podeszłem do okna i popatrzyłem przez nie. Zapadała ciemność. Wioska była cicha czyli były szanse, że znów się wyśpię. Nagle usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi. Poszedłem razem z małą na dół. W progu stał Sączysmark. - Czkawka jak dobrze. Da ... Dagur. On ma całą flotę - otworzyłem szeroko oczy i popatrzyłem na córkę. - Czkawka on che zemsty. Co mamy robić. - Przygotuj ludzi do wojny. Ustaw strzelców na wschodzie, a resztę na zachodzie i północy. - Ale Czkawka, Astrid zawsze ... - nie dałem mu dokończyć. - Astrid tu nie ma. Rób co każę - krzyknąłem i wybiegłem z domu z dzieckiem. Usłyszałem jeszcze słowa Sączysmarka. - Tak jest wodzu. Szybko udałem się do matki. Aria nie mogła uczestniczyć w walce. Bez zapukania wparowałem do środka. - Czkawka? Coś się stało? - zapytała zmęczona. - Wojna. Dagur chce zemsty. Zaopiekuj się nią. Ja idę - pocałowałem je obie i podałem córkę matce. - Czkawka, nie. A jeśli coś ci się stanie? Kto zajmie się Arią? - Nic mi nie będzie. Zaopiekuj się nią. Wybiegłem, zaczęło się. Szedłem naprzód. Podbiegł do mnie Pyskacz. Dał mi znać ile mamy broni. Było dobrze. Strzelcy zostali ustawieni jak i reszta. Dargur dał sygnał do ataku. Moi ludzie byli już gotowi. Wojna się zaczęła. Szło nam całkiem dobrze choć tamci mieli przewagę liczebną. Cały czas zabijając myślałem o Astid. Kiedy walczyłem z jednym z Berserków przypomniałem sobie o jednej z historii, kiedy napadł na nas inny najeźdźca. Astrid wtedy walczyła u mojego boku. Ktoś podszedł ją od tyłu. Ona zrobiła unik, a ja pokonałem przeciwnika. "Przydałaby się tu teraz" - pomyślałem. Ona kochała ryzyko, była poza tym wspaniałą wojowniczką. Czasami jej nie pozwalałem lecieć na wojnę, ale ona nigdy nie słuchała. W sumie to dlatego poniekąd się w niej zakochałem. Była taka odważna. Kilka godzin później pobiegłem pomóc Sączysmarkowi i jeźdźcom. Nagle poczułem okropny ból w plecach. Osunęłem się na ziemię. Zemdlałem. * * * Obudziłem się po kilku dniach. Nade mną zobaczyłem moją matkę całą zalaną łzami. Na jej rękach była śpiąca juź Aria. - Mówiłem, że nic mi nie będzie i, że wrócę. - Czkawka czy ty chcesz, żebym zawału dostała - otarła łzy. - Już nigdy czegoś takiego nie rób, zrozumiałeś? - Tak mamo - obudziła się Aria. - Hej mała jak spanko? Uśmiechnęła się. Później przyszła Alice i tak jak każdy życzyła rychłego powrotu do zdrowia. Dziękowałem wszystkim lecz przy życiu nadal utrzymywała mnie córcia. Rozdział 5 - MAMA (Dedykacja dla mojej naj. przyjaciółki Pauliny) Minęły dwa lata. Moja księżniczka już chodzi. Często pyta o mamę, a ja nie wiem co jej odpowiedzieć. Dzisiaj było podobnie. Byliśmy na łące. Mała się jak zwykle bawiła się z Dickiem, synem Heathery. Podeszła do mnie i zapytała: - Kiedy przyjdzie mama? Popatrzyłem na Heatherę. Ona bardzo często mi teraz pomagała. - Wiesz mała ... Mamusia czuwa nad tobą cały czas , ale ty jej nie widzisz ponieważ aniołki potrzebowały stróża dla Ciebie i uznały że ona będzie najlepszym. - A taty mi nie wezmą, prawda? - pobiegła i przytułiała się do mnie. - Nie, ja cię nigdy nie zostawię - odparłem i pocałowałem ją w czółko. Później zaniosłem ją do domu, bo zbliżał się wieczór. Położyłem ją w łóżeczku i pocałowałem. Podeszła do mnie Alice. - Strasznie ci współczuję. I małej też. - Dziękuję. Wiesz Alice chcę z tobą porozmawiać. - Zeszliśmy na dół. Usiedliśmy przy stole. Ja nalałem jej herbaty i przygotowałem upieczony przez moją matkę placek. - O czym chcesz porozmawiać? - Ostatnio miałem czas na myślenie i do czegoś doszłem. Mówilaś, że mieszkałaś na Svalbard i straciłaś rodziców, a także, że chcesz zacząć nowe życie.- No tak i co w tym temacie? - Bo widzisz tak naprawdę to masz mamę i starszego dwa lata brata. - Naprawdę? Znasz ich? Kim są? - zaczęła zadawać pytania i wstała. Podszedłem do niej i przytuliłem. - Witaj w domu siostrzyczko. - Że co? Ja jestem twoją siostrą? - Na to wygląda. - Czkawka, tak strasznie się cieszę. I mam bratanicę. - Też się cieszę i mam mnóstwo pytań. Zaczęliśmy rozmawiać. Zajęło nam to do późnej nocy. Alice była bardzo miła. Sam nie kogłem uwierzyć, że jest moją młodszą siostrą. Mówiliśmy właśnie o Astrid. Alice postanowiła, że będzie opiekowała się Arią, gdy Czkawka będzie zajęty. (Dedykacja Astrid606 bez ciebie tego rozdziału by nie było, a także dla HiccstridForeverLove, która chciała bym przwróciła Astrid) *** Patrzyłam na nich od dawna, obserwowałam ich życie. Widziałam Czkawkę, jeszcze się nie otrząsnął i moją małą Arię. Moje maleństwo, które rosło szczęśliwie. Cieszyłam się, że Czkawka odnalazł siostrę, o której tak często mi opowiadał. A jednak było mi ciężko. Żegnając się ze światem Pożegnałam rówież moją smoczą przyjaciółkę. Tak bardzo mi wszystkich brakowało. Gdyby dało się wszystko cofnąć. Jednak takie było moje przeznaczenie, takie wyznaczył mi Thor. *** Obudziłem się następnego dnia. O dziwo mała nie płakała tylko spokojnie spała. Podszedłem do jej kołyski i popatrzyłem na nią. Na jej włosy, usta i maleńkie ciałko. Przypominała mi Astrid. - Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz jak jesteś ważna - powiedziałem i zeszedłem na dół razem ze Szczerbkiem. *** Żyłam jakby na nowo. Zeszłam na ziemię. Teraz byłam aniołem, stróżem swojej córki. Weszłam do jej pokoju. Podeszłam do kołyski. Mała otworzyła oczy. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie ale milczała, zaczęłam śpiewać: Nie mam żadnego żalu o to co się stało Pójdę wszędzie wiesz o tym Spełnię twój sen o szczęściu Nawet jeśli zostaniemy rozdzieleni, nieważne jak daleko, Następnego poranka obudzę się po raz kolejny Zawiłości czasu będą się zmieniać Już nie pamiętam, co się stało Ale gdy zamknę oczy, ktoś jest przy mnie Dziwnym trafem jest to teraz mój największy skarb Umilkłam. Popatrzyłam ze łzami w oczach na córeczkę. Wyciągnęła do mnie swe małe rączki i zauważyłam w jej oczach smutek, strach i łzy. Zaczęła płakać. Usłyszałam kroki na schodach. *** Wszedłem na górę. Okno było otwarte, a mógłbym przysiąc, ze je zamknąłem. Aria płakała. Wziąłem ją na ręce i zaniosłem na dół. Przyszła mama. - Rozpłakała się. Nie wiem czemu, przed chwila dopiero co spała. - Czkawka zrozum jest jeszcze mała. - Może, ale ... to ni wyjaśnia faktu dlaczego okno w jej pokoju było otwarte. - Nie przejmuj się - Aria przestała płakać. - Ma-ma - powiedziała. Popatrzyłem na nią. Powtórzyła. - Mama tam - i wskazała za okno kuchenne. Było mi jej tak strasznie żal. Popatrzyłem na matkę. W jej oczach zalśniły łzy, w moich także. Aria popatrzyła najpierw na babcię później na mnie. Postanowiłem coś powiedzieć. Usiadłem i wziąłem ją na kolana, po czym zacząłem: - Wiesz mała. Mamusi nie ma. - Jest - w jej oczach zalśniły łzy. Podałem Arię mamie i wyszedłem z domu. Musiałem ochłonąć. Rozdział 6 - Astrid!!! Wyszedłem z domu. Tak trudno było mi o niej zapomnieć. O jej pięknych, błękitnych oczach. Delikatnych ustach i zadziornym charakterze. Było tak trudno bez niej żyć. Nie miał mnie kto pocieszyć. Miałem co prawda jeszcze matkę i przyjaciół, ale to nie było to samo co ona mi dawała. W jej głosie zawsze słyszałem miłość i nadzieję, teraz to wszystko znikło. Nie ma tego. Świat już nie jest dla mnie tym światem, którym był gdy ją poznałem. Kochała ryzyko. Jak pakowałem się w kłopoty ona była gotowa zrobić to ze mną. Dlatego się z nią ożeniłem. Gdyby wtedy nie zachorowała, byłaby tutaj? Widział bym ją codziennie rano, mógłbym ja całować ile bym tylko chciał? Wschód słońca. Ona kochała słońce i wschody i zachody. Dzisiaj mija rocznica. Rocznica jej ... śmierci. Jeszcze się nie pozbierałem. To była za duża strata. Miałem ją przez dwa lata jako żonę. Piękne lata jako dziewczynę. Wszystko jednak przeminęło, a mi nie zostało już nic tylko małe dziecko, które tak bardzo kochałem, które tak bardzo przypominało mi o ukochanej. Zawiał wiatr. Moje włosy błysnęły w blasku wschodzącego słońca. Poczułem czująś dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Usłyszałem piękny melodyjny głos. Głos mojej Astrid lecz nie odwróciłem się. Zawsze byłam sama Gdy się odwracam wszyscy sa daleko w tyle Mimo to nie poddaje się To właśnie było siłą Niczego już się nie boję Szepczę to do siebie Wszyscy kiedys staną się samotni Żyjąc tylko wspomnieniami Więc mogę śmiać się pogrążona w samotności Bedę walczyć Nie pokażę żadnych łez - To niemożliwe - wyszeptałem. Odwróciłem się. Nie mogłem uwierzyć moim oczom. Przede mną stała Astrid. Łzy napłynęły mi do oczu. - Astriś, moje kochanie. - Tak to ja Czkawka - odparła. Chciałem ją przytulić, ale odsunęła się ode mnie. Była jakaś taka inna. Rozpuszczony włosy i biała sukienka. Miała w ręce mały kwiatek. - Czy to sen? - pokiwała przecząco głową. - Czkawka. Valhalla to wspaniałe miejsce. Jestem tam razem z twoim ojcem. Jednak strasznie za wami tęskniłam. Postanowiłam zjawić się tu. Thor zezwolił nam na spotykanie się ze śmiertelnikami raz przez życie jednego z nich. Przyszłam tu dzisiaj do ciebie i do naszej córeczki. - W takim razie odejdziesz? - Niestety tak. Wiedz, że bardzo cię kocham. Wybrałam sobie ciebie i Arię na najbardziej ukochane osoby i tylko was będę odwiedzać. Musisz jednak utrzymywać to w tajemnicy. - Zrobię wszystko by tylko cię spotkać. - Nie, my już się nigdy nie spotkamy, spotkam jeszcze raz tylko Arię. Musisz mi teraz coś powiedzieć, coś co skrywasz w sercu, wtedy odnajdę spokój. Powiedz, że mnie kochasz. - Nie mogę ... stracę cię - zacząłem szlochać. - Czkawka ... - Astrid! - Czkawka, proszę. - Ale ty wtedy ... znikniesz! - krzyknąłem. - Proszę. - Przytuliłem ją jak najmocniej umiałem. - Kocham cię Astrid, kocham cię. Bądź zawsze ze mną. Bądźmy razem. - Bardzo ci Dziękuję. - Astrid - teraz już płakałem. - Ten dar życia, który mi ofiarowałeś ... dziękuję ci bardzo. - Astrid! Astrid!!! - krzyknąłem. Zostałem znów bez niej. Bez Astrid. Niczego już się nie boję Szepczę to do siebie Wszyscy kiedyś staną się samotni Rozdział 7 - W cieniu trosk ... Czy życie naprawdę jest aż tak skąplikowane? Nie może być w końcu dobrze? Astrid zaśpiewała mi piosenkę o samotności co trochę mi pomogło. Nie potrafiłem nikogo pokochać na nowo, bo nie było nikogo kto by mnie kochał tak bardzo jak moja Astriś. Już zawsze miałem być samotny. Wróciłem do domu. Aria znów spała. Usnęła na rękach mojej matki. Podeszłem do niej, zabrałem córkę i weszłam z nią na górę. Położyłem w kołysce i wyszeptałem: - Przepraszam, że ci nie wierzyłem. Mama tu była, jest i będzie. Póki będziemy w to wierzyć będzie z nami. Zeszłym z powrotem na dół. Przyszła do mnie Alice. Zadeklarowała się by popilnować swojej bratanicy. Ja musiałem jeszcze sprawdzić co tam w wiosce. Nieraz to mi pomagało zapomnieć o stracie i bólu. Podszedł do mnie Szczerbatek, chciał gdzieś polecieć. - Ok Mordko, już lecimy. To co na klify? - zapytałem, a smok tylko kiwnął głową. Przynajmniej jego miałem zawsze przy sobie. Wróciliśmy po trzech godzinach. Nawet nie przypuszczałem, że tak długo nas nie było. Tak szybko minęło. Tak naprawdę trudno wrócić tam gdzie żyjesz strachem o kaźdy nowy dzień, o każde wyzwanie. Boję się najbardziej dnia kiedy będę musiał powiedzieć Arii o tym wszystkim, będę musiał wyjawić jej tą pełną bólu prawdę. Wiem, że to nie była jej wina, ale ... - Czkawka, wróciłeś - usłyszałem głos Alice. Schodziła z bóry od małej. - Dopiero co zasnęła. - Dzięki, że się nią zajęłaś. - Powiedziałem i usiadłem na krześle w kuchni. - No co ty. Chcesz może coś do jedzenia? - Nie, dzięki. Pójdę może do małej, później do Pyskacza trochę mu pomóc. W końcu jestem wodzem, muszę zobaczyć co i jak. Chcę ci bardzo podziękować za to, ze tak mi pomagasz. - To nic takiego. Bardzo lubię Arię. Jesteś moim bratem. To mój obowiązek wobec ciebie. Pomogłeś mi. - Łzy stanęły mi w oczach. Usłyszałem cichy płacz mojego dziecka. - Pójdę do niej. - Nie, ty odpocznij. Ja pójdę w końcu to moja mała córeczka. Wszedłem na górę. Mała płakała w swojej kołysce. Wyciągnęłam ją ostrożnie i zaczęłem cicho śpiewać: Czas przemija Dużo szybciej niż ja I zaczynam mieć do siebie żal, że nie spędzam z tobą ani trochę Zastanawiam się Dlaczego tłumiłem to w sobie Zaczynam żałować, że nie powiedziałem ci tego wszystkiego Więc jeśli jeszcze tego nie zrobiłem teraz ci powiem Nigdy nie będziesz sama Od tego momentu Jeśli kiedykolwiek poczujesz, że odpuszczasz Nie pozwolę ci upaść Nigdy nie będziesz sama Będę trzymał cię aż ból nie odejdzie Przeżyjesz każdy kolejny dzień Jakby to był jedyny Co jeśli jutro nigdy nie nadejdzie Nie pozwól temu odejść Mógłby to być tylko jeden nasz Wiesz że on tylko się zaczyna Piosenka: Nickelback - Never gonna be alone Rozdział 8 - Na ścieżkach snów Wstałam dziś jak zwykle wcześnie. Czkawka spał obok. Nie chciałam go budzić, więc zeszłam na dół w koszuli nocnej. Zrobiłam śniadanie i poszłam się wykąpać. Gdy wróciłam Czkawka siedział przy stole i czekał na mnie. Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko i popatrzyłam mu w oczy. Dołączyłam do niego i zabraliśmy się za jedzenie. Nagle poczułam mdłości po czym od razu pobiegłam do łazienki. Czkawka przyszedł zobaczyć co się stało. Można się domyślić. Mój mąż zrobił mi jako tako warkocze i wytarł usta chusteczką. - Czkawka, słabo mi - powiedziałam i oparłam się o niego. Wziął mnie na ręce i zaniósł na górę. - To może ja posprzątam po śniadaniu i polecę po Gothi, a ty się tu prześpij słońce. Zobaczysz będzie dobrze. Wyszedł, a ja zamknęłam oczy. Zasnęłam. *** Zeszedłem po cichu na dół. Martwiłem się nie na żarty. Moja Astriś chora? To było trochę dziwne. A jesli to było coś groźnego? Nie wybaczę sobie tego. Nagle usłyszałem huk. Upuściłem talerz, który roztrzaskał się na drewnianej podłodze. Ciamajda ze mnie. Odstawiłem resztę (której o dziwo nic się nie stało, to z nerwów). Wyszedłem z domu na zewnątrz. - Szczerbatek - krzyknąłem, a smok zostawił Wichurkę i przybiegł do mnie po czym zaczął mnie lizać. Uwolniłem się od niego - To ważne, nie czas na zabawę. Lecimy po Gothi, chodź. - Juz wskoczyłem na niego i mieliśmy wzbić się w powietrze, gdy nagle zatrzymał mnie głos mamy. - Czkawka coś się stało? - zapytała. Wyczułem w jej głosie zmartwienie. - Nic - powiedziałem obojetnie. Mama popatrzyła jednak na mnie tak, ze musiałem powiedzieć jej prawdę. - Astrid jest chyba chora. - Lecisz po Gothi? - No tak. Zostaniesz przy niej? - Jasne. Polecieliśmy. Gothi nie było w domu. "No tak, nie jestem jedyny w wiosce'', wróciłem do domu. Mama siedziała przy Astrid. Wiem, '' że wymiotowała, bo wszedłem akurat w tym momencie. Podbiegłem do niej i przytuliłem. - Już wiem! - krzyknęła nagle moja mama. - Co wiesz? - zapytałem i popatrzyłem na Astrid, która zasnęła mi w ramionach. - Wiem co dolega Astrid. Miałam tak samo. - Naprawdę nie wiem o co ci chodzi? - No to gratuluję synku. - Mamo możesz mi powiedzieć to wprost? - lekko się zdenerwowałem. - Zostaniesz ojcem. Myślałem, że zemdleje. Moja mama zaczęła się śmiać, nie wiedziałem o co jej chodzi. Wstała i wyszła na zewnątrz. Ja trzymałem moją Astriś dalej w ramionach. Przebudziła się i przejechała mi ręką po policzku. Pocałowałem ją w skroń. - No, gratuluję mamusiu. - Uśmiechnąłem się do niej. - Co? - Będziemy rodzicami. - Chyba nie mówisz poważnie. - Jak najbardziej poważnie. Nie cieszysz się? - Chyba żartujesz. Kocham cię. Kocham cię. Kocham cię. Kocham cię. Zerwałem się na równe nogi. Wszędzie była ciemność. Spojrzałem na miejsce obok. Spała tam mała dziewczynka, moja trzyletnia córeczka. Przejechałem ręką po jej włosach. Dysząc ciężko podeszłem do okna i szepnąłem: - To był jeden z najpiękniejszych snów jakie mi podarowałaś, kochanie. Rozdział 9 - Na krańcu samotności. Obudziłem się o poranku. Dzisiaj miały odbyć się czwarte urodziny mojej księżniczki. Miałem dla niej już prezent. Impreza miała odbyć się po południu. Usiadłem na łóżku. Popatrzyłem na portret Astrid, który sam rysowałem 7 lat temu. Pamiętam, że to było tydzień po wojnie z Drago. Wyobrażacie sobie stracić tak kogoś i nigdy nie odzyskać? Usłyszałem lekki, cichutku płacz z pokoju Ari. Wstałem i poszłem sprawdzić co się dzieje. Mała leżała, a raczej walczyła z czymś w czasie snu. Podeszłem do niej zacząłem potrząsać. Chciałem jej pomóc. Obudziła się i od razu przytuliła do mnie. - Tata, ja nie chcę żebyś odszedł - zaczęła szlochać. Zareagowałem od razu. - Nigdzie się nie wybieram. Co ci się śniło? - Mama. - Jej odpowiedź była krótka, ale w tym słowie ukryła tak dużo miłości i szacunku. Aria nie wiedziała jeszcze w jaki sposób zmarła Astrid. Myślę, że była jeszcze na to za mała. - Chodź i nie płacz już. Pójdziemy się ubrać, co? - mała pokiwała główką. Jej włosy błysnęły w słońcu, a oczy przypomniały o jej matce. - Mogę sukienkę? - zapytała nieśmiało. - Jasne. Którą? - podałem jej kilka ubranek z szafy. Wszystkie należały kiedyś do Astrid. - Tą - pokazała na niebieską. Pomogłem jej się ubrać. Zaplotłem jej warkocze z tyłu. - Tata? - Tak? - popatrzyłem na nią. - Mogę? - popatrzyła na moje włosy. Wiem, że to ma po Astrid. Kucnęłem przy niej i odwróciłem się bokiem. Mała zaczęła robić mi małego warkoczyka. Gdy skończyła powiedziała: - Teraz wyglądasz tak jak siedem lat temu, jak mama była. - A wiesz kto robił mi te warkoczyki? - Kto? Mamusia? - pokiwałem głową. - Ślicznie - powiedziałem. Zeszliśmy na dół. Zrobiłem jej śniadanie i już miałem wychodzić z domu gdy podbiegła do mnie córeczka i złapała za nogi. - Proszę nie idź. - Powiedzila, wziąłem ją na ręce. - Muszę, wiesz o tym prawda? Jestem wodzem. Pójdę dzisiaj tylko do Pyskacza i przyjdę, dobrze? Zaraz przyjdzie tu ciocia. - Odstawiłem ją na ziemię. Już myślałem że wyjdę spokojnie, ale mała złapała mnie za rękę i pociągnęła ku dworze. - Co robisz? Aria? - idę z tobą. Nie chcę zostawać z Alice. Będę grzeczna. - No nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł. A może pójdziesz do babci? Popatrzyła na mnie tym wzrokiem. Mina proszącego Szczerbatka, czyżby odziedziczyła coś więcej po Astrid. Duże niebieskie oczy. Mało brakowało by zalały się łzami. Posadziłem ją na Szczerbarku. Zaczęła się śmiać. - Tylko dzisiaj. - Przestrzegłem i ruszyliśmy w stronę kuźni przerobionej na "dentystę" dla smoków. Jednak za tym budynkiem wykuwaliśmy broń na wojnę. Żadna się na razie nie zapowiadała, ale to było na "tak jakby coś". Rozdział 10 - Żyjesz, myślisz, tęsknisz... Doszliśmy do kuźni. Wszedłem do środka. Nagle usłyszałem za sobą jakiś huk, odwróciłem się. Aria stała smutna, wywróciła koszyk z czymś, a No tak śruby. - Ja nie chciałam - powiedziała cichutko i już miała płakać. Wziąłem ją na ręce. - Nic się nie stało, chodź. Posadziłem ją na stołeczku, a sam zająłem się pracą. Raz po raz patrzyłem na Arię. Siedziała i bawiła się zdzibłem trawy. Jej nóżki zwisały z krzesełka i lekko się poruszały. Odgarnęła włosy z głowy. Popatrzyła na mnie a ja odwróciłem wzrok. Pracowałem z pół godziny w ogóle na nią nie patrząc, nie potrafiłem. Nie obwiniałem jej za śmierć Astrid, ale czułem w sercu jakby pustkę, którą zapełnić mogła tyko moja zmarła żona. Chciałem sprawdzić co robi Aria. Odwróciłem się. Nie było nikogo. - Aria! - krzyknąłem. - Aria!!! - powtórzyłem. Z podwórka przyszła Aria. - Coś się stało? - Tak stało się! - krzyknąłem, nie wiem dlaczego, nie chciałem, ale musiałem się na czymś wyżyć, akurat Aria była najbliżej. - Myślisz, że będę cię później szukał! Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! Nie musiałaś tu wcale przychodzić jak nie możesz wytrzymać siedząc w jednym miejscu. Nie chcę cię tu więcej widzieć. W oczach czterolatki pojawiły się łzy, powoli spłynęły po rumianej twarzyczce mojej córki. Chciałem ją zatrzymać ale uciekła do lasu. - Świetnie - powiedziałem do siebie i pobiegłem za dzieckiem. Nie mogłem jej nigdzie znaleźć. Po godzinie poszukiwań wróciłem do wioski i pobiegłem czym prędzej do matki. Z hukiem zamknęłem drzwi. - Coś się stało Czkawka? - zapytała mama wychodząc z kuchni do przedpokoju. - Aria zniknęła. Opowiedziałam mamie o tym jak nakrzyczałam na córkę. Było mi z tym ciężko naprawdę. Ja nie chciałem, chciałem by Aria tu była. Na koniec popłakałem się. - Spokojnie Czkawka, znajdziemy ją. - To wszystko moja wina, nakrzyczałem na nią - popadłem w rozpacz. - Spokojnie, jesteś po prostu zmęczony tym wszystkim. - Ale minęły cztery lata, czemu nadal to czuje? - Bo ona nadal jest z tobą, pamiętaj o tym Czkawka. (Narrator) Przez las biegła mała dziewczynka. Jej śliczne brązowe włosy raz po raz w Zaczępiały się o gałęzie lecz ona nie zwracała na to najmniejszej uwagi. W jej oczach lśniły łzy. Była już daleko, ale nie bała się. Zatrzymała się i usiadła na jakimś pieńku. Ukryła twarz w małych dłoniach i zaczęła coraz bardziej płakać. Nieopodal od tego miejsca przechodziła kobieta ubrana w płaszcz, który zakrywały ją całą z wyjątkiem pięknych oczu w kolorze modrym. Zza krzaków zauważyła małą dziewczynkę. Patrzyła na nią chwilę po czym odważyła się podejść do niej. Położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu i zapytała. - Co się stało? - Kim jesteś? - zadała pytanie mała i spojrzała na kobietę. - Czy to ważne? Nie powinnaś wiedzieć. Jak ci na imię i skąd się tu wzięłaś? - Nazywam się Arianna Hofferson Haddock, uciekłam. - Kobieta drgnęła na słowo Hofferson, a także Haddock. - Coś się stało? - zapytała. - Tata na mnie nakrzyczał i ja się przedtraszyłam. Chcę do domu. - Powiedziała i znów zaczęła płakać. - A gdzie twoja mama? - Jest moim stróżem. Nie ma jej tutaj. - Jest. Pamiętaj o tym. Chodź, odprowadzę cię do domu. Teraz przez las szły dwie postacie. Kobieta i dziecko. W zapadającym zmierzchu widać było tylko ich błękitne, prawie podobne, a nawet niemal identyczne oczy. Dziecko wybiegło nagle z lasu. Kobieta stanęła w miejscu. - Nie idziesz? - zapytała dziewczynka wracając do osoby pozostałej w lesie. - Nie, ale mam do ciebie proźbę. Nie mów o mnie nikomu, dobrze? - No dobrze - powiedziała smutno dziewczynka - ale spotkamy się jeszcze? - Jasne, a teraz uciekaj - kobieta uśmiechnęła się do dziecka, które przytuliło się do niej i odbiegło w stronę wioski. - Wszystkiego najlepszego Aria - powiedziała kobieta i cofnęła się do lasu. (Czkawka) - Wszyscy już wrócili? - zapytałem zebranego wokół mnie tłumu ludzi. Cały czas szukaliśmy mojej córeczki. Nikt jej jeszcze do tej pory nie widział. - Nie ma tylko Heathery - zauważyła moja matka. Faktycznie brakowałomtylko mojej przyjaciółki. (Heathera) Szłam spokojnie do Czkawki. Znalazłam wstążkę Ari. Nagle usłyszałam krzyki małej dziewczynki. - Ciocia Heathera! - odwróciłam się. Aria. - Dziecko gdzie ty byłaś? Wszyscy cię szukają. Chodź pójdziemy do taty. (Czkawka) Siedziałem na schodach przed domem. Ze wszystkich stron otaczali mnie ludzie. Słuchałem ich. Wtem do moich uszu doszły krzyki małego dziecka. Ja znam ten głos. Aria? Ludzie zrobili jej przejście. Podbiegła i zatrzymała się tuż przede mną. Nie czekając długo wziąłem ją na ręce i przytuliłem mocno. - Przepraszam tatusiu - powiedziała płacząc. - Nie masz za co przepraszać. Kocham cię - powiedziałem i pocałowałem jej głowę. - Nie płacz proszę. - Otarłem jej łzy, które spływały powoli po jej twarzy. - Też cię kocham. - Chodź, idziemy do Twierdzy świętować twoje urodzinki. Szczerbek. (Kobieta z lasu) Zielonooki mężczyzna niósł Arię. Patrzyłam na niego z miłością. Tak wielką radość i szczęście mi sprawił. Nie wyszłam jednak z lasu. Siedziałam w nim dalej, bo wiedziam, że mogę zostać odrzucona. A właśnie tego się bałam. Samotności. Rozdział 11 - Miłość przezwycięży wszystko, to nie zależy od Odyna... (Czkawka) Czułem jakby coś po mnie skakało. Otworzyłem leniwie oczy. Na łóżku siedziała Aria i uśmiechała się. Ubrana była w swoją nową sukienkę. Miała uczesane włosy. Zaraz, uczesane? - Wstawaj synku - powiedziała moja matka, która nagle pojawiła się w moim pokoju. - Co tu robisz? - zapytałem i usiadłem No łóżku biorąc na kolana córkę. - Nic, przyszłam zająć się Arią, bo ona nie mogła cię dobudzić. - Zaśmiała się. - Tata, masz strasznie twardy sen. - No tak. Dobra to może ja się ubiorę i polecę pomóc Grubemu w budowaniu łodzi, a jak wrócię to pójdziemy na spacer, co Aria? - Dobrze, ale nie do lasu. - Popatrzyła na mnie. Nie wiedziłem o co jej chodzi. - Dlaczego nie? - nie odpowiedziała. Postanowiłem nie drążyć tematu. - Tata idziesz już? - nie chciała bym został czy chciała bym jak najszybciej był spowrotem? Mniejsza wyszedłem pół godziny później. (Narrator) Aria pobiegła na dwór gdy tylko Czkawka wyszedł z domu. Valka wyszła za nią. Dziewczynka siedziała na środku wioski i patrzyła w niebo. Nagle zobaczyła swoją koleżankę Mikę przytulającą się do matki. W oczach dziecka, które miało tylko jednego rodzica pojawiły się łzy. Valka podeszła do wnuczki i wzięła ją na ręce. - Mogę iść do lasu, babciu? - zapytała Aria. - Dobrze, ale nie odchodź zbyt daleko - odparła Valka przypominając sobie o matce dziewczynki, która uwielbiała spędzać czas wśród drzew. Dziewczynka szła spokojnie nie mogąc doczekać skę spotkania z kobietą dopiero co wczoraj poznaną. Kogoś jej ona przypominała, ale dziecko nie wiedziało kogo. Aria nagle stanęła. Przed nią ukazała się blondwłosa i błękitnooka kobieta. Miała w ręce topór. Dziewczynka przyglądała się jej z podziwem. Wyglądała jak prawdziwa wojowniczka co jeszcze bardziej onieśmielało Arię. - Przyszłaś. Bardzo mi miło. Nie zapomniałaś - powuedziała kobieta i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Można było się domyślić, że jest szczęśliwa w towarzystwie dziecka. - Nudziło mi się w domu. Nikomu o tobie nie powiedziałam - odparła dziecko. - To dobrze, a powiedz mi co u Wichurki? - kobieta usiadła, a obok niej córka wodza Berk. - U smoka mojej mamy? - kobieta przytaknęła. - Wszystko dobrze, ale ona jest smutna, bo moja mama jest w Valhalli. - A wiesz co to jest Valhalla? - Nie. - W takim razie opowiem ci co to za miejsce. Słyszłaś może kiedyś o Asgardzie? - Nie, a co to takiego? - A więc Asgard to kraina należąca do samego Odyna. Ma ona 560 bram, zktórych jak głosi legenda gdy przyjdzie czad ma wyjść po 600 wojowników. Do Asgardu prowadzi tylko jedna droga – Tęczowy Most Bifrost. Schodząc z Tęczowego Mostu, wchodzi się na zieloną równinę Idawall, natomiast najbardziej wysunięte na południe jest Gimle. Siedziba bogów podtrzymywana jest przez czterech krasnoludów: Austriego, Westiego, Nordiego i Sudriego. Inna teoria mówi, że Asgard był rajem wojowników i miejscem, gdzie przebywali bogowie. Valhalla natomiast to miejsce gdzie trafiają wojownicy po swojej śmierci. - Czy ... czy moja mama nie żyje, naprawdę? - zapytała dziewczynka. - Ona żyje. Rozmawia z tobą. - Czy ... Czy ty jesteś ... jesteś moją mamą? - kobieta pokiwała twierdząco głową. - Nazywam się Astrid Hofferson Haddock. - Nie, to nie prawda. Moja mama nie żyje, ale... - Aria, to ja naprawdę - teraz dziewczynka zrobiła coś czego ani Astrid ani nikt inny by się nie spodziewał, po prostu uciekła. Astrid chcąc znaleźć córkę pobiegła za nią. - Aria zaczekaj. - W końcu ją dogoniła. - Puść mni, to nieprawda! - Aria, posłuchaj mnie proszę. To ja twoja mama, ja żyję. - Nie! - Proszę. Córeczko uwierz mi. - Astrid otarła łzy Arii. Wzięła ją na ręce i mocno do siebie przytuliła. - Kocham cię mamusiu - powuedziała w końcu dziewczynka. (Astrid) Aria była zmęczona. Zaczęłam śpiewać jej kołysankę i kołysałem ją delikatnie. Śpij, zamknij oczy śnij ,śnij. Śpij i zamknij oczy śnij, śnij. A ja będę Twym aniołem, Twą radością, smutkiem, żalem, Będę gwiazdą na twym niebie, Będę zawsze obok ciebie Będę zawsze obok ciebie Śpiewałam, dziecko usnęła mi na rękach. Postanowiłam zanieść ją do Czkawki. Poszłam w stronę wioski. Cały czas zastanawiałam się czy to dobry pomysł. Prędzej czy pózniej musiałam to zrobić. Weszłam na główny plac. Nikt mnie chyba nie poznał. Poszłam do naszego domu. Weszłam do środka. Nikogo nie było. Położyłam Arię w jej łóżeczku gdy usłyszłam na schodach kroki. Nie zwróciłam na mnie uwagi. Ktoś wszedł na górę i stał teraz patrząc na mnie. Odróciłam się. (Czkawka) Przy łóżeczku Ari stała jakaś kobieta. Chwila, chwila. Astrid? - Astrid? To .. to naprawdę ty? - Tak Czkawka. - Uśmiechnęła się. - Kochanie - szepnąłem i podszedłem do niej. Przytuliłem. Cztery lata, cztery. Nie było jej tyle czasu,a le ona tu jest, wróciła. Pocałowałem ją. Włożyłem w ten pocałunek tyle miłości i tęsknoty ile tylko się dało. - Kocham cię - Powiedziała patrząc na mnie. - Ja ciebie też - wyszeptałem. - Kocham cię Astrid. Najlepiej czyta się przy: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=UeH6qocdXJs Rozdział 12 - W tańcu i marzeniach ... Gdy dasz mi rękę swą ... Wstałem rano. Obok mnie leżała Astrid. Nadal nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Ona żyje. Nie potrafię wyrazić swojego szczęścia. Wstałem i poszedłem do pokoju małej. Aria siedziała na podłodze i bawiła się smoczkiem, którego kiedyś jej dałem. Podeszłem do niej i uklękłem patrząc na nią. W pewnej chwili zbliźyła się do mnie i przytuliła. Wziąłem ją na ręce i zaniosłem na dół do kuchni. Dziewczynka usiadła przy stole. Zapytałem co chce na śniadanie. Odprała, że nie jest głodna i chce iść do mamy. Nie chciałem budzić Astrid dlatego powiedziałem, że na razie zostawimy ją w spokoju i wyszliśmy na dwór. Aria chciała polatać na Szczerbatku, ale ja sam nie miałem teraz dla niej czasu dlatego zaniosłem ją do matki. Nikt jeszcze nie wiedział, że Astrid tu jest, i dobrze. (Astrid) Obudziłam się. Miejsce obok było puste, ale z pokoju obok dochodziły jakieś dźwięki. Wyszłam z pokoju i przeszłam do sypialni obok. Aria. Oparłam się o drzwi i stałam tak chwilę ona jednak mnie zauważyła. Szybko podbiegła do mnie i rzuciła mi się na ręce. Z chęcią zniosłam ją na dół. Na stole leżała jakaś kartka. Podniosłam ją i przeczytałam mając na rękach nadal Arię. "Astrid nie wychodź proszę z domu. Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę. Zaopiekuj się Arią. Czkawka." - Okey kotku, to co zjemy coś? - zapytałam, a Aria pokiwała z ochotą główką. Przygotowałam śniadanie dla nas dwóch. Później poszłam trochę posprzątać. Między innymi naszą sypialnię i Ari. Córeczka sprzątają swoje zabawki gdy do domu wszedł Czkawka. Z dołu jeszcze powiedział. - Gdzie są moje kochane skarby? - zapytał, a Aria od razu zbiegła do niego z krzykiem. - Tata! - Czkawka złapał ją w ramiona i zaniósł na górę. - Hej kochanie - powiedział do mnie. - Co robiłyście? - Mama kazała mi sprzątać - Zaśmiałam się. On również. - Przecież zawsze sprzątałaś - powiedział. - No ... - nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. - Czy ja o czymś nie wiem? - zapytał. Wszyscy milczeli. - Dobra mniejsza. Idziemy wieczorem do Twierdzy, trzeba wszystkim powiedzieć. (Czkawka) Minęło kilka godzin. Przygotowywałem się właśnie do balu. Nagle podeszła do mnie Aria i pociągnęła za rękę. - Mama cię wola. Córeczka została na dole, a ja sam weszłam do naszej sypialni. A.Astrid? Czy ta piękna, cudowna, śliczna kobieta to moja żona. - Czkawka, coś się stało? - zapytała, patrzyłem na nią cały czas. - Nie, nic mi nie jest. - Jak wyglądam? - zapytała nieśmiało. Podszedłem do niej i wyszeptałem - Tak samo piękna jak w dniu, w którym cię straciłem. Ona uśmiechnęła się. Po chwili dało się już słyszeć krzyki dziecka biegnącego po schodach. - Chodźcie, chodźcie. - Pociągnęła mnie za rękę. - Już idziemy. Weszłam do Twierdzy razem z córką. Razem z Astrid mieliśmy plany nie małe. Miała przyjść do mnie na znak. Ludzi patrzyli na mnie zdziwieni. Panowała zupełna cisza. Zaczęłem cicho śpiewać. Czkawka: Żeglować mogę w sztormie też Nie czując wcale lęku I fali życia dam się nieść Gdy dasz swą rękę mi I słońca żar, i wielki mróz Wędrówki mej nie przerwie Gdy serce mi obiecasz już I wtedy dołączyła do mnie Astrid: Astrid: I kochać wiecznie będziesz Najdroższy, ukochany mój Jest wielka moc w twych słowach I wielkich czynów nie chcę już Gdy tonę w twych ramionach Czkawka: Pierścieni, złota dam ci trzos Zaśpiewam przy ognisku Nie spadnie z twojej głowy włos Gdy będziesz przy mnie blisko Astrid: Pierścieni, złota nie chcę mieć O serenady nie dbam też Chcę swoją dłoń czuć w dłoniach twych Czkawka: Chcę żebyś była przy mnie Razem: I tulić, i całować cię Partnera mieć też w tańcu, To smutne i radosne też, bo miłość w sobie (...) Żeglować mogę w sztormie też Nie czując wcale lęku I fali życia dam się nieść Gdy dasz swą rękę mi Ludzie patrzyli na nas zdziwieni. Podniosłem do góry córkę i przytuliłem żonę. - Ludzie! Moja żona żyje! Mamy wreszcie co świętować. - powiedziałem i Odstawiłem córkę, która pobiegła do Miki. Do nas podeszła moja matka i Alice. - Astrid to ty tak? - zapytała Alice. - Tak. Czy my się znamy? - Nieszczególnie. Alice Haddock, siostra Czkawki. - Kochanie nie mówiłeś, że masz siostrę. - Powiedziała do mnie z wyżutem. - Nie było na razie kiedy. - Wytłumaczyłem się. - A może odnowicie swój ślub? - zapytała moja mama. - W sumie to nie głupi pomysł. - Odparłem. Zawołałem Arię. Narptychmiast do nas przybiegła. Powiedziałem jej coś na ucho tak aby nikt inny tego nie słyszał. - Zgoda? - zapytałem. Pokiwała głową. - To ja idę. - Powiedziało dziecko i radośnie wyszło z Twierdzy, - Czkawka, co ty kombinujesz? - uwielbiam te jej minę gdy niczego się nie spodziewa. Po chwili wróciła do nas córeczka niosąc stary bukiet z naszego ślubu. Podała go Astrid. - Chyba nie mówisz poważnie? - zapytała. - To co Astrid Hofferson chcesz ponownie zostać moją żoną? - Też pytanie. Tak! Ponownie wzięliśmy ślub. To było tak piękne po raz drugi. Później ta cudowna noc. Arie zanieśliśmy do Valki. Byliśmy sami. Towarzyszyła nam tylko jedna świeca. Czułem jak Astrid rozpinała mi kombinezon. Jej pocałunki były coraz bardziej namiętnie. Nigdy nie spodziewałem się, że jeszcze będziemy to robić. Przecież ona była martwa. A tu proszę. Czułem jej przyspieszony oddech. Oddała mi się cała. Leżeliśmy rano przytulnej do siebie. Ona otworzyła powoli oczy. - Okey? - Okey - odpowiedziała. - Kocham cię. - Ja ciebie też. I Arię, nasze kochanie. - I Arię. - Szepnęłem i zamknęłem ponownie oczy. I jak? Tego się spodziewaliście? Rozdział 13 - Człowiek, tak czy inaczej musi iść przed siebie Dedykacja dla - HttydFUN i SmileGirl - te wasze rozmowy ze mną dodają mi weny) Kilka godzin później przyszła Aria. Siedzieliśmy razem z Astrid w kuchni. Cały czas podchodziłem do niej i całowałem. Gdy nasza córeczka nagle wpadła do domu już nie było takiego spokoju. - Cześć mamusiu. - Powiedziała. Tak naprawdę niespodziewaliśmy się, że tak szybko przyzwyczai się do nowej sytuacji, no ale w końcu to jej matka. To nie powinno mnie w sumie wcale zadziwiać. Poźniej Aria podbiegła do mnie, Astrid w tym samym czasie gotowała obiad. - Tatusiu, a czy mogłabym iść dzisiaj do Miki? Ploseeeee. - Jak można odmówić tak ślicznym oczkom. Zgodziłem się. Mieliśmy z Astrid trochę inne plany, ale zawsze mogliśmy je przełożyć. Nagle do domu wpadł Sączysmark. - Błagam Czkawka uratujcie mnie przed nią - usiadł przy stole. Ja puściłem Arię z objęć, a ona sama pobiegła na górę. - Co się stało? - zapytała moja żona. - Heathera, ona mnie zabije. - Możesz ciut jaśniej? - nic nie zrozumiałem. Wiem, że nasz przyjaciel lubił robić psikusy swojej żonie, ale co tym razem znów nie wiedziałem o co chodzi. - No, bo Heather była wczoraj na tym całym spacerze ze swoim bratem, wiecie tym co przypłynął niedawno, no i ja poszedłem za nimi. Nie ufam mu po prostu. Ośmieszyłem ją przed nim no i tak jakby zdenerwowała się jeszcze bardziej. A dzisiaj chciałem ją przeprosić to oczywiście zawaliłam na całej lini. Ona mnie teraz zabiję. Do tego zbiłem jej dzbanek, co to jakaś pamiątka była. Błagam pomórzcie mi. Astrid ty jesteś od rozwiązywania problemów, a z resztą to twoja przyjaciółka. - Dobra pogadam z nią. - Zgodziła się. - Naprawdę? Nie wiedziałem, że tak łatwo pójdzie. Zawsze musiałem coś zrobić zanim się zgodziłaś. Mówilaś, że nie ma nic za darmo. - Wiesz, przez te cztery lata bardzo się zmieniłam. - Dobra tak czy inaczej dzięki i ja już będę leciał, bo jak widzę wam przerwałem. Wyszedł. To było dziwne. - Naprawdę się zmieniłaś kotku - powiedziałem. - Przesadzacie. (Narrator) Chwilę potem słychać było dreptania małych stóp po schodach. Oto schodziła córka wodza. Czkawka wyszedł jej na przeciw, a ona zbiegła jeszcze szybciej. - Co ja mówiłam o bieganiu po schodach? - dało się słyszeć głos z kuchni. - Tata nigdy mi nic o tym nie mówił. Prawda? - Czkawka pokiwał twierdząco głową. Cóż miał zrobić, taka prawda. - Mogę już iść? - niecierpliwiła się. Z kuchni wyszła Astrid. - A kurteczka, rękawiczki, szalik? Aria kochanie ubierz się cieplutko - powiedziała Astrid i podała córeczce ciuszki. - Mamo, ale to jest nie daleko - narzekała. - Już, już - żona wodza założyła ręce na piersi - bo nigdzie nie pójdziesz. Dziewczynka ubrała wszystko o co prosiła ją mama. Czkawka patrzył scenę, która rozgrywała się przed nim. - Już mogę iść? Ubrana. - Powiedziała i obróciła się dookoła. Astrid poprawiła ją jeszcze i otworzyła drzwi. - Idź. Dziecko z radością wybiegło z domu. Szczęśliwi rodzice patrzyli na córeczkę, która biegnie przez mocno zaśnieżoną wioskę. Choć panowała zupełna cisza, było bardzo przyjemnie. - No to ja też będę się zbierał - powiedział Czkawka i zawołał Szcerbatka. Pocałował Astrid i rzucił przez ramię - Będę wieczorem. - Po czym tak jak dziewczynka zniknął z oczu Astrid. (Astrid) Weszłam do domu i zrobiłam sobie kawę, było bardzo zimno. Tyle czasu nie było mnie w domu. Poszłam na górę, do pokoju Ari. Bardzo się tu zmieniło. Kiedyś stało tu łóżeczko i kołyska, teraz jest małe łóżko i huśtawka przymocowana na suficie. Czkawka się postarał. Sprzątałyśmy tu wczoraj z Aria, ale dużo rzeczy nie zdążyłam przejrzeć. Na jej biurku leżał jakiś zeszyt. Zaczęłam przeżucać kartki. Rysunki, mnóstwo rysunków. No tak talent ma po tacie. Usiadłam na łóżku i spojrzałam na ostatnią stronę. Pocałunek mój i Czkawki kiedy się odnaleźliśmy. Kochane dziecko, nasze dziecko. To słowo "nasze" było tak cudowne jak tegoroczne ciepło. Ja i Czkawka jako małżeństwo. Nie było mnie cztery lata, ale przecież niewiele się zmieniło. Przynajmniej ja tak myślę. (Czkawka) Szedłem przez wioskę. Jako wódz mam obowiązek sprawdzać co się dzieje w osadzie. Szczerbatek jak zwykle mi towarzyszył. Nagle usłyszałem krzyki jakiś dzieci. - Co jesteś taka jak mama, tak? To pokaż. - Mówił jakiś chłopak. Przystanąłem i nasłuchiwałem. Dzieci były za domem. - Nie chcę się z tobą bić. Ale skoro nalegasz - dziewczynka uderzyła chłopaka w brzuch. Dziecko jęknęło. Wyszedłem zza domu. Aria i Trond. Moja córka stała nad zwijającym się z bólu chłopcem. - Aria co tu się dzieje? - zapytałem. - On mi kazał. Nie wierzył, że jestem jak mama. - Przeproś go - powiedziałem powstrzymując się żeby nie krzyczeć. - Nie. - odpowiedziała stanowczo moja córka. - Aria, natychmiast. - Przepraszam. - Chyba się przestraszyła. - Aria do domu, do mamy szybko. - Powiedziałem, a moja córeczka od razu pobiegła. - Nic ci nie jest? - zwróciłem się do chłopca i ukucnęłem koło niego. - Boli. - Chodź pójdziemy do twojej mamy. - Wziąłem chłopca na ręce i zaniosłem do domu. Wiem gdzie mieszka, bo to jeden z najlepszych kolegów Arii. Zapukałem do drzwi. Otworzyła mi moja koleżanka Hilda. - Cześć Czkawka. Trond co się stało? - Moja Aria go zbiła. Przepraszam za ten incydent, to sie więcej nie powtórzy. - Nie przepraszaj - powiedziała biorąc syna na ręce. - Hilda nie, naprawdę. Przykro mi, że coś takiego się w ogóle wydarzyło. - To tylko dzieci. Pożegnałem się z nią i ruszyłem do domu. Szczerbatkowi powiedziałem by czekał na mnie, bo zaraz będziemy lecieć na Smoczą Wyspę, mam sprawę do pewnego człowieka. Weszłem do domu. Astrid siedziała i patrzyła na Arię. Moja córeczka siedziała w ramionach matki płacząc. Podeszłem do nich i usiadłem obok na kanapie. - Aria, kochanie co się stało? - Bo ja nie chciałam go bić, ja go lubię. Nie chcę żeby się obraził, ale my się tylko bawiliśmy. - Jeszcze bardziej płakała. Astrid przytuliła ją mocno. - Przeprosiłaś, mam nadzieję, że on ci wybaczy. Posiedź teraz z mamusią, dobrze? - mała kiwnęła głową, a ja wyszłam z domu. (Narrator) Aria prawie spała, a Astrid nuciła starą piosenkę, którą bardzo lubiła. Była teraz sama, siedziała na dole czytając stary pamiętnik Czkawki. Nagle usłyszała dziwny dźwięk, jakby wybuch. Kobieta popatrzyła przez okno. Nastała cisza, którą przerwała Asrid kończąc piosenkę. Człowiek, tak czy inaczej musi iść przed siebie Rozdział 14 - Każdy dzień może być naszym jedynym (Astrid) Siedziałam na dole i czytałam zapiski Czkawki gdy nagle coś uderzyło o ziemię. Wybuch. Ogień buchnął niszcząc wszystko w zasięgu metra od zderzenia się z ziemią. Szybko pobiegłam na górę po Arię. Moja córeczka już spała. Obudziłam ją. - Mama co się dzieje? - Nic, kochanie. Chodź wezmę cię na ręce - jak powiedziałam, tak też zrobiłam. Aria choć była już bardzo zmęczona, nie zasnęła. Wyszłyśmy na zewnątrz. Widziałam w oddali Czkawkę. Wylądował tuż koło nas. - Astrid, co tu się stało? - Nie wiem. Siedziałam na dole gdy nagle usłyszałam taki świst i zobaczyłam ogień. - Poprawiłam córkę na rękach. Była przerażona. - Hej, nie bój się. Tata już jest - powiedział Czkawka i przejechał Arii po policzku swoją dłonią. - Astrid idźcie do mojej matki. - Dobrze, ale uważaj na siebie. - Wysłał mi uśmiech i odszedł, my poszłyśmy do Valki. Wychodziła właśnie z domu. - Astrid, co się tam stało? - Nie wiem, ale Aria strasznie się przestraszyła. Zajmiesz się nią? Ja pójdę pomóc ludziom, którzy ucierpieli. Widziałam Heatherę, na pewno przydam się tam bardziej. - No dobrze, ale wracaj szybko. - Przekazałam Arię Valce. Mała wsadzili sobie rączkę do buzi, a drugą przecierała zaspane oczy. Biegłam najszybciej jak mogłam. Ludzie krzyczęli. Niektórzy już się poddali i po prostu umierali. Ogień był już w trzech domach. W jednym z tych domów była Alice. Podbiegłam do Czkawki. - Myślałem, że jesteś z Arią. - Tu bardziej się przydam, nie sądzisz? - nie odpowiedział. - Muszę ratować Alice, to moja siostra. - Zrobimy to razem - powiedziałam ściskając jego rękę. - To niebezpieczne. - Nie żartuj, idę z tobą. Weszliśmy razem do płonącego budynka. W każdej chwili wszystko mogło się zawalić, a nas pogrzebać, ale bardzo uważaliśmy, by nie osierocić córeczki. Było strasznie gorąco. Włosy przykleiły mi się do czoła. Odgarnęłam je lekko patrząc w dół. Zamknęłam na sekundę oczy. Przechodząc przez tę kuchenkę ciepła uświadomiłam sobie, że to jednak nie był najlepszy pomysł. Słyszeliśmy krzyki dochodzące z góry. Schody ledwo co nas trzymały gdy stąpaliśmy noga za nogą podążając na górę. Alice siedziała w kącie. Podeszła do nas. Nagle jakaś belka się zawaliła ciągnąć za sobą kawałek sufitu. Mój mąż mnie odepchnął. Belka spadła mu na rękę. - Czkawka! - Krzyknęłam. - Astrid, uciekajcie. - Nie zostawię cię tu samego! - Odkrzyknąłam. Nagle zapadła ciemność, upadłam. Otworzyłam oczy. Światło, świeca. Położyłam sobie rękę na głowie, była zabandażowana. Obok mnie siedziała Valka. Aria wiem, że spała. Podniosłam się lekko. Syknęłam z bólu, który przeszył całe moje ciało. Valka popatrzyła na mnie i wyszeptała. - Leż. Taa łatwo powiedzieć. Gdzie Czkawka? Gdzie mój mąż?! Chciałam krzyknąć, ale miałam strasznie wysuszone usta. Zapytałam cicho: - A Czkawka? Co z nim? Valka spóściła głowę. - Żyje? - zapytałam z nadzieją w głosie. - Tak, ale jest nieprzytomny już od paru godzin. Szczęście, że ty się ubudziłaś. - Pomożesz mi wstać? Chcę iść do niego. - Ale tylko chwilę. Musisz odpoczywać. On jest u Gothi, ty w domu. Aria zasnęła. Jest wczesny ranek. - Dobrze, że Ari nic się nie stało. Wstałam bardzo pomału. Ręka strasznie mnie bolała. Ponoć tylko skręcona. Wszystko mnie bolało, a do tego byłam cała poparzona. Poleciałam bardzo ostrożnie do Gothi razem z Valką. Weszłam do małej, niskiej chatki. Na łóżku przykryty kocem leżał Czkawka. Podeszłam powoli do niego. Łzy spływały mi po policzkach. Gdyby tam wtedy nie wszedł wszystko byłoby jak dawniej. Usiadłam powoli obok niego na łóżku. Wzięłam jego dłoń w moją i wyszeptałam: - Czkawka, proszę obudź się. Wszyscy czekamy, ja czekam, Aria. Proszę, kocham cię. Valce stanęły łzy w oczach, widziałam jak je przecierała. Zamknęłam oczy, zemdlałam. (Narrator) W tym samym czasie Aria się obudziła. Poszła do pokoju rodziców jak codzień rano. Nikogo nie było. Biegała po górze. Nigdzie ich nie było. Zeszła na dół. Zaczęła płakać siedząc na schodku. Podeszła do niej Alice. Była w domu u Czkawki i Astrid mając za zadanie czuwać nad Arię. Zeszła tylko na chwilę na dół. Dziewczynka rzuciła jej się na ręce. - Chcę do mamusi i tatusia - wyszlochała. - Aria, kochanie za chwilę przyjdzie mamusia, poczekamy na nią. - Chcę iść teraz - Alice wiedziała, że powinny zostać w domu, ale nigdy nie potrafiła odmówić dziecku swojego brata. - No dobrze, chodź. Szły przez wioskę. Nagle podbiegła do nich Wichura. Smoczyca chciała by na nią wsiadły. Alice nie miała własnego smoka, ale też nigdy nie latała na smoku żony Czkawki. Wsiadła tak czy inaczej i podciągnęła Arię. Poleciały do Gothi. Gdy zeszli już ze smoka córka Astrid podbiegła do Wichurki i przytuliła się do niej. - Dziękuję Wichurko. Weszły do domu szamanki. Na łóżku leżał nieprzytomny Czkawka, a obok siedziała zapłakana Astrid. (Astrid) Obudziłam się z omdlenia, byłam jeszcze bardzo słaba. Nagle do pomieszczenia weszła Alice wraz z Arią. Córeczka ze łzami w oczach podbiegła do mnie. Złapałam ją i posadziłam u siebie na kolanach. Przywarła do mnie. Spokojnie ją kołysałem. Bawiła się moimi włosami. - Przepraszam Astrid. - Nic się nie stało, to nie była twoja wina. To było nagle. - Może wezmę Arię? - Nie, niech zostanie. Alice wyszła. Aria siedziała dalej na moich kolanach. Była tylko ona, ja i Czkawka. - Co z tatą? - zapytała po chwili. Oczy zaszły mi łzami. - Wiesz ... Tata teraz śpi. Nie obudzi się na razie. - A kiedy to zrobi? Chcę z nim się pobawić. - Pobawimy się jutro razem - powiedziałam po czym przytuliłam mocniej córeczkę i pocałowałam ją w czoło. - Obiecujesz? - zapytała i popatrzyła na mnie. - Obiecuję. (Valka) Wyszłam tylko na chwilę nakarmić Chmuroskoka. Gdy wróciłam Aria spała na łóżku obok Czkawki. Astrid stała i patrzyła przez okno. Podeszłam do niej i położyłam jej rękę na ramieniu. Odwróciła się. Było już południe. - Idźcie do domu. Ja tu zostanę. - To chyba dobry pomysł - powiedziała i wzięła córkę na ręce. - Może ja ją zaniosę? - Nie, to nie problem. Dam radę. - Wyszła. (Astrid) Zbliżał się wieczór. Położyłam Arię spać, była zmęczona tym wszystkim. Gdy zrobiło sie już naprawdę ciemno na środku wioski zebrało się już kilkanaście ludzi. Przynieśli ofiarę, barana. Podeszłam do zwierzęcia i przecięłam mu szyję. Pozwoliłam czerwonej, cieplej krwi spływać do ówcześnie przygotowanego naczynia.* Popatrzyłam w niebo ze łzami w oczach i krzyknęłam - Thorze, składamy ci tę ofiarę. Skoro jesteś bogiem to pomóż mu się obudzić. Skoro jesteś taki potężny to daj mu życie, tak jak dałeś mi - wyszlochalam jeszcze. - Proszę. Nie chcę, nie chcę by był jednym z tych, których zabierają Walkirie** do Valhalli. Proszę - zaczęłam płakać i upadłam na ziemię. Valka podeszła do mnie i powiedziała: - Chodź. - Pójdę jeszcze do niego, może jest coś lepiej. - Odrzekłam i wstałam. - No dobrze. - Zrezygnowała i wróciła do naszego domu, poszła do Ari. Poleciałam na Wichurce do Gothi. Weszłam do środka i usiadłam prz jego łóżku. Złapałam jego dłoń. - Pamiętaj każdy dzień może być naszym jedynym, kocham cię Czkawka, proszę wróć do mnie - powiedziałam i ocierając łzy przejęchałam mu dłonią po twarzy. - Kocham cię - powtórzyłam. *Tak wikingowie składali ofiary bogom. **Córki Odyna. Spośród najbardziej walecznych i zasłużonych wojowników wybierali tych, którzy mają udać się do Valhalli, a później stawić się u boku Odyna na Wielkiej Bitwie (Ragnarok - bitwa bogów, wojowników z Valhalli przeciw olbrzymom) źródło: serial "Wikingowie". Rozdział 15 - Moje serce jest w Twym niebie... Rano następnego dnia obudził mnie huk dochodzący z kuchni. Poszłam natychmiast w stronę dochodzącego dźwięku. Aria siedziała na stołku i rysowała. Spadł jej zeszyt. Podniosłam go i podałam córce. Ona wzięła go i dalej rysowała. Nagle usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. Poszłam i otworzyłam je. W progu stała Heathera, ale jakaś zmieniona. Zaprosiłam ją do środka. - Może nie powinnam teraz przychodzić w takiej chwili, ale muszę z kimś porozmawiać. - Jasne, chodź - poprowadziłam ją do kuchni. Podeszłam i uklękłam koło córeczki po czym powiedziałam: - Aria możesz iść na górę? - A pójdziemy później do taty? - Pójdziemy, ale idź na razie dobrze? - poprosiłam. - Już idę mamusiu - pobiegła na górę biorąc swój szkicownik, Szczerbatek podreptał za nią. - To o czym chciałaś porozmawiać? - zapytałam wstając by zrobić na herbatę. - Nie mówiłam tego na razie nikomu, wiesz, że ufam ci bezgranicznie. - Spokojnie nikomu nie powiem - podeszłam do niej i usiadłam obok. - No więc ja, to znaczy w sumie... - Heather spokojnie, o co chodzi? - złapałam jej rękę dodając odwagi. - Astrid, ja ... ja jestem w ciąży. - To cudownie. Tego tak strasznie się bałaś? Heather mówiłaś mu? - Nie, jeszcze nie, wiesz tylko ty. - Nie wiem, nawet jak mu o tym powiedzieć. - Nie żartuj Heather po prostu. Spróbuj. A teraz cię przeproszę, bo muszę iść do Czkawki - powiedziałam i wstałam od stołu. - Spokojnie, dzięki za rozmowę. Nie będę już przeszkadzać. Uśmiechnęłam się, a ona sama wyszła. Poszłam na górę. Byłam ciekawa co robiła przez ten czas moja córeczka. Stojąc w drzwiach sypialni Ari patrzyłam na jej zwykłą zabawę. Mówiła do Szczerbatka, była taka zajęta, że nawet nie zauważyła jak podeszłam do niej. położyłam jej rękę na ramieniu. odwróciła się i popatrzyła na mnie. - Idę do taty. Zaprowadzę cię do babci, dobrze? - Chcę iść z tobą - popatrzyła mi głęboko w oczy. - Wiem, ale pójdziemy razem kiedy indziej. Chodź, ubiorę cię. Zabrałam córkę na dół. Buciki leżały w kącie. Aria złapała je w ręce i zaczęła powoli zakładać, ja natomiast ubrałam jej kożuszek i narzuciłam kaptur na głowę. Dziecko popatrzyło na mnie oczami pełnymi zwykłych łez. Zgasiłam ostatnią świeczkę i wyszłyśmy na zewnątrz. Aria cały czas trzymała mnie za rękę i patrzyła w ziemię. Normalnie nie poznawałam swojego dziecka. Nie uśmiechała się, wszystkich mijała z tak wielkim smutkiem. Było mi jej tak bardzo żal. Tak jakby jej życie straciło na nowo sens. Straciła na początku mnie, a teraz Czkawkę. Powoli zaczęłam rozumieć to co ona teraz przeżywała. Nagle podeszła do nas Hilda. Uśmiechnęłam się blado. Przyjaciółka powiedziała: - Może przyjdziesz do nas Astrid, co? Aria pobawi się z moim synem. - Wiesz gdyby to był zwykły dzień to na pewno bym skorzystała, ale ... nie. Może innym razem. - Dobrze. Trzymajcie się. Odeszła, a my skierowałyśmy się w stronę domu Valki. Zapukałam do drzwi gdy już byłyśmy na miejscu. Usłyszałam coraz to bliżej kroki i już chwilę później stała przede mną matka mojego męża. - Wejdźcie. - Powiedziała i gestem ręki zaprosiła nas do środka. - Ja tylko na chwilę. Idę do Czkawki, Aria może tu z tobą zostać? - Jasne, nie widzę problemu. - Usiadłyśmy przy stole. Aria natychmiast pobiegła na górę do starego pokoju Czkawki. Lubiła tam przebywać. (Narrator) W pokoju na górze Aria szukała coraz to nowych rzeczy. Bywało tu bardzo często lecz czuła, że tu znajduje się coś co chce by to coś znalazła. Dziewczynka dobrze wiedziała, że kiedyś mieszkał tu jej tata, wiedziała tez, że Czkawka miał tu tajemna skrytkę. Astrid nigdy nie miała pojęcia, ze mąż cos przed nią ukrywa, cos co jest naprawdę bardzo ważne dla wszystkich, tak samo ważne dla niej. On chował to by nikt nigdy nie został narażony na niebezpieczeństwo. Na dole zamknęły się drzwi. Wkrótce już słysząc było wolanie. - Aria zejdziesz na chwilę na dół? - Już! - odkrzyknęła dziewczynka i wyszła z pokoju zamykając drzwi. Zbiegła szybko na dół i weszła do kuchni. Valka stała przy garnku i coś mieszała. Dziewczynka usiadła przy stole i popatrzyła na babcię swoimi wielkimi, niebieskimi oczętami. Matka Czkawki momentalnie się odwróciła i powiedziała: - Wiesz, że mama poszła do taty, więc my zostałyśmy same. Co byś chciała robić, hmm? - zapytała, kucając przy dziewczynce. - Chcę do taty. - Aria wiem, ale mama mówiła żebyś została. Obiecuję ci, że do niego pójdziesz, ale jeszcze nie dzisiaj. Może pójdziemy na spacer, co? - Albo do taty albo nigdzie! - krzyknęła dziewczynka i pobiegła na górę. Kobieta popatrzyła w ślad za nią. Nie mogła nic zrobić, nie chciała by wnuczka widziała w jak ciężkim stanie jest jej ojciec, nie chciała tak jak i Astrid, żeby dziewczynka straciła sens życia patrząc na ojca, w którym powoli zaczęły podkochiwać się Walkirie. Aria siedziała na łóżku w starym pokoju Czkawki. Albo tata albo nic. To była jej nowa zasada. Bardzo kochała rodziców i chciała żeby wszystko było jak tydzień temu. Dziewczynka siedząc na zasłanym łóżku przypatrzyła się podłodze. Jednak z desek była inna niż pozostałe. Dziecko nie zastanawiając się długo podeszło do tego miejsca i powoli usiadło na ziemi. Aria podniosła wystającą część podłogi. Deska odeszła gładko, co bardzo ucieszyło dziewczynkę. Szybko zerknęła do środka. Była tam jakaś książka. Sięgnęła rączką po rzecz. Trzymając księgę w ręce obracała ją we wszystkie możliwe strony by lepiej się przyjrzeć. W końcu postanowiła ją otworzyć. Rysunki, mnóstwo rysunków. To ona. I mama. Rysował to gdy Aria była mała, gdy stracił najpierw nadzieje, a później odzyskał szczęście. Dziewczynka patrzyła na jego rysunki jak oczarowana. Przewracała każda stronę bardzo ostrożnie. - Śliczne. Nagle usłyszała kroki na schodach. Szybko ukryła z powrotem księgę i usiadła na łóżku. Do pokoju, niczego nie podejrzewając weszła Valka. Usiadła przy dziewczynce i powiedziała: - Słuchaj, przemyślałam sobie wszystko. Chodź, pójdziemy tam. Aria jak oparzona podskoczyła i przytuliła babcię. Ta uśmiechnęła się po czym wzięła małą na ręce i zeszła z nią na dół. Dziewczynka wzięła się za ubieranie kożuszka, w którym przyszła i bucików. W tym czasie Valka narzuciła na siebie płaszcz i razem wyszły na zewnątrz. Aria zatrzęsła się gdy zawiał zimny, północny wiatr, charakterystyczny do tego klimatu. Poleciały na Chmuroskoku do Gothi. Staruszka powiedziała im, że Astrid wyszła na chwilę do domu. Valka odetchnęła z ulgą, że nie ma tu synowej, która nie była by zachwycona tym co ta zrobiła. - Aria proszę, ale nie długo. Dziewczynka od razu wbiegła do chatki i podeszła do łózka, na którym leżał jej ukochany tata. Aria przytuliła się do niego. Valka stanęła przy drzwiach. W tym momencie do środka miała już wchodzić Astrid. Valka zatrzymała ją gestem ręki, i ta posłusznie stanęła przy matce swojego męża. Aria w tym czasie nie przejmując się otaczającymi ją ludźmi zaczęła mówić ze łzami w oczach. - Kocham cię tatusiu, wróć do mnie, obudź się. Tęsknimy wszyscy za tobą, ja, mama, babcia, wszyscy. Kochamy cię, ja cię kocham - powiedziała i zaczęła płakać. Astrid podeszła do niej i wzięła na ręce. Chwilę później czuła na ramieniu łzy biednej dziewczynki. Valka natomiast podeszła do syna. Oddycha, a jego oczy powoli się rozwierają. - Astrid? - szepta. - Czkawka? - Ona nie może uwieżyć. Aria odwraca się w stronę głosu, na jej twarzy pojawia się uśmiech. - Kocham cię tatusiu - Aria podbiega i po raz drugi przytula ojca. Rozdział 16 - Życie bez ciebie nie byłoby życiem... Minął tydzień odkąd Czkawka otworzył oczy. Codziennie pił jeszcze jakieś zioła od Gothi na wzmocnienie, ale powoli wracał do siebie. Bardzo się z tego powodu wszyscy cieszyliśmy włącznie ze mną. Siedzieliśmy właśnie na pikniku z małą, no już nie taka małą - naszą córeczka. Aria co prawda ma te swoje cztery latka, ale jak na dziecko w tym wieku jest bardzo inteligentna i pomysłowa, tak jak jej ojciec. No, więc siedzimy sobie razem, całą trzy-osobową rodzinka. - Mamusiu, a czy mogę iść do lasu? - Pyta moja mała córka. - No wiem, kotku. Moze pójdziemy wszyscy razem za chwilkę? Co o tym sadzisz, kochanie? - Zwróciłam się do męża, który siedział oparty o pień drzewa na niewielkiej polance. - Myślę, że to cudowny pomysł. - Pocałował mnie. Aria popatrzyła na niego. - Ale tato... - zaczęła. - Pobaw się ze Szczerbatkiem może. - Zaproponował po czym wstał i wziął ja na ręce. - Nie powinieneś jej jeszcze dźwigać - powiedziałam biorąc od niego dziewczynkę. - Ohh Astrid, przecież ona nie jest znowu taka ciężka. Szczerbatku! - krzyknął, a smok zaraz pojawił się przy nim. - Może i nie - szepnęłam. Postawiłam córkę na ziemi, a ona sama próbowała wdrapać się na smoka. - Nic z tego. - Powiedziała z rezygnacją. - Pomogę ci - odparł Czkawka i usiadł razem z nią na smoku. - Astrid? Czekasz na zaproszenie? - Ja nigdzie nie lecę - założyłam ręce na biodra odwracając się do nich tyłem. Na ustach miałam sprytny uśmieszek, którego oni chyba nie zauważyli. Nagle straciłam grunt pod nogami. Lecieliśmy coraz wyżej. Szczerbatek trzymaj mnie w łapach, po chwili puścił mnie. Złapałam się jakiejś gałęzi. Smok natomiast wygiął lekko drzewo lądując na jego szczycie. - Czkawka? - przeraziłam się wysokością jaka dzieliła mnie od ziemi. - Tak? - był ta sytuacją naprawdę rozbawiony. - Zabiję cię! - Oj kotku. Nie złość się - I jak nie patrzeć w te jego oczy. - Zdejmij mnie stąd. Podał mi rękę i pociągnął w górę. Usiadłam za nim na Szczerbatku. Aria wychyliła główkę z przodu i uśmiechnęła się do mnie. - Dobra Szczerbatek, lecimy z tą obrażoną panną. - Czkawka trzymał Arie. Założyłam ręce na jego ramiona. Smok jak na rozkaz zaczął wzbijać się do góry. Dochodził już wieczór, a niebo zmieniało swoją barwę. Arią śmiała się. Przytuliłam się do Czkawki i oparłam głowę na jego ramieniu. Lecieliśmy tak jeszcze dobrą godzinę. Aria była już zmęczona więc wróciliśmy do domu. (Czkawka) Poszedłem nakarmić smoki. Na górze paliła się świeca. Słyszałem dochodzący dźwięk z tamtego pokoju. To Astrid jak zwykle śpiewała Arii na dobranoc. Pożegnałem Szczerbatka i ruszyłem do domu. Wszedłem po cichu po schodach i stanąłem opierając się o framugę drzwi. Astrid cicho nuciła: Oh honey here comes a lullaby, Your very own lullaby, Please let me take you, Out of the darkness and into the light, Cause I have faith in you, You're gonna make it through another night, Stop thinking about, The easy way out, There's no need to go and blow the candle out, Because you're not done, You're far too young, And the best is yet to come, - Wiesz, że ślicznie śpiewasz? - wyszeptałem. Dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, ze tu stoję. Podeszła i pocałowała mnie w usta. No właśnie te jej delikatne pocałunki. Oddałem jej, a później znów ona mi. Poszliśmy wreszcie do pokoju. Położyła się na łóżku. Ja rzuciłem się obok. Aż podskoczyła. (Astrid) - Czkawka? - Hmm? - miał zamknięte oczy. Podparłam się na łokciach i przewaliłam na brzuch, podciągając na nim. - Przepraszam. - Za co? - Sam wiesz za co. Że odeszłam. - Astriś - usiadł i wziął w rękę mój podbródek. - Nie przepraszaj. w ogóle co się z tobą działo przez te wszystkie lata. - Ja naprawdę umarłam. - Popatrzył na mnie nic nie rozumiejąc. Postanowiłam mu wszystko wyjaśnić. - Rozmawiałam z Odynem. Pamiętasz jak spotkałeś się ze mną? - pokiwał głową. - To była sprawka Thora. Odyn przedyskutował z Thorem, Freją i Lokim czy zasługuję na to by wrócić do ciebie. Walkirie oczywiście na początku były przeciwko tak samo jak i Loki, bo bardzo mu się spodobałam, ale w końcu wyrazili zgodę. Gdy pojawiłam się na ziemi musiało minąć sporo czasu jak uprzytomniłam sobie kim jestem. Nie chciałam na początku wtrącać się do waszego życia, do którego już nie należałam. - Poczułam w oczach łzy, które powoli spłynęły mi po twarzy. - Należałaś do naszego życia, Astrid. My nigdy o tobie nie zapomnieliśmy. Pamiętaj ja zawsze będę cię kochał. To sobie ślubowaliśmy, nie pamiętasz już? - Oczywiście, że pamiętam. Wytarł moje łzy. Tak naprawdę nie wiem czemu tak bardzo bałam się mu o tym powiedzieć. - Kocham cię. - Powiedziałam i zamknęłam oczy zasypiając w jego ramionach. Rozdział 17 - Niektóry ludzie walczą - Mamusiu boli - podbiegła do mnie zapłakaną dziewczynka trzymając się za główkę. Wzięłam ją na ręce. - Co cię boli, kochanie? - zapytałam przytulając mocno córeczkę. - Główka. Ałaa ... - rozpłakała mi się już na dobre. Co miałam zrobić? Poszłam z nią na dół w zaczęłam grzebać po szafkach. Nagle do domu wpadł Czkawka ze Szczerbatkiem. - Hej - pocałował mnie i wziął notatnik ze stołu po czym skierował się do wyjścia. - Kotku, mamy coś na ból głowy? - zapytałam gdy miał już wychodzić. Zatrzymał się i popatrzył. - Coś się stało? - podszedł do mnie i pocałował małą w główkę. - No, małą boli główka - powiedziałam dalej grzebiąc wśród leków jakie były w domu. - Bardzo? - zapytał i wziął ode mnie małą bym miała dwie ręce wolne. Aria przytaknęła, nie mówiąc ani słowa. Cały czas łzy spływały jej po twarzy. - Polecę z nią do Gothi. - Odparł szybko Czkawka i już wychodził z domu wraz ze Szczerbatkiem. Ja tez wyszłam i nagle podeszła do mnie Val. - Cos się stało? - zapytała patrząc mi w oczy. Przygryzłam wargę, by powstrzymać łzy. Spuściłam wzrok. - Astrid, co się dzieje? Nie odpowiedziałam tylko wsiadłam na Wichurkę i poleciałam jak najszybciej za ukochanym. Weszłam do małej chatki Gothi. Córeczkę trzymał mój maż. Widać jej cierpienie zaczęłam cicho płakać. Wyszłam na zewnątrz i oparłam się o ścianę powoli koło niej upadając. Nagle ktoś wyszedł z chatki. Nie wiedziałam kto, bo zakryłam sobie twarz rękami. Ktoś mnie przytulił. Powoli wychyliłam twarz i zobaczyłam Czkawkę. - Kochanie co się stało? - Jaka ja jestem głupia. - Zaszlochałam, przytulił mnie mocno. - Dlaczego? Coś się stało? - zapytał łagodnie nic nie rozumiejąc. - Mogłam ją od razu tu zabrać. Mniej by cierpiała, ale ja nie wiedziałam. Tak długo żyłam sama, że zapomniałam co to troska - wybuchłam po czym dodałam trochę ciszej - w ogóle nie powinnam być matką. - Co ty mówisz Astrid. Jesteś wspaniałą matką. To nie była twoja wina. Nie było cię, ale jesteś teraz. Nie zadręczaj się tak. Jest już lepiej. Wracajmy do domu. - Jestem okropna. - Przestań, wiesz, że to nieprawda - powiedział i poszedł po Arię. Wyszedł z córka na rękach, akurat spała. Uśmiechnęłam się słabo. Czkawka wziął ją na Szczerbatka i polecieliśmy do domu. *** Siedziałam przy łóżeczku Arii. Spała. Czkawka musiał pilnie wyjść z domu. Zrozumiałam to. Głaskałam ją po włosach, cichutko nucąc piosenkę. Some People Fight Some People Fall Others Pretend They Don’t Care At All If You Wanna Fight I’ll Stand Right Beside You The Day That You Fall I’ll Be Right Behind You To Pick Up The Pieces If You Don’t Believe Me Just Look Into My Eyes Cause The Heart Never Lies Już miałam zejść na dół gdy usłyszałam płacz. Podeszłam do małej ponownie, ' była cała rozpalona. Wzięłam ja na ręce i powoli kołysałam. Zdawało się, że była spokojniejsza. Niestety nic innego nie mogłam zrobić. Po kilku godzinach sama byłam zmęczona, ale dalej trwałam przy córce. Nie wiedzieć kiedy zasnęłam oparta o łóżeczko dziecka. Obudził mnie dopiero Szczerbatek, który wpadł do pokoju wraz z Czkawką. - I jak? - zapytał chłopak patrząc to na mnie to na córkę. - Jeszcze gorzej. Czkawka ja sobie nie wybaczę jeśli coś jej się stanie. - Pamiętaj to nie była twoja wina - powiedział i przytulił mnie do siebie. - Chodź, powinnaś odpocząć. Poszłam choć niechętnie. Tak bardzo się bałam o Arię. Rozdział 18 - Jako wyzwanie, spróbujmy się pokochać (Snoggletog) Aria wyzdrowiała. Zbliżały się święta. Snoggletog są piękne, magiczne i cudowne. A na pewno teraz gdy jest z nami Astrid. Siedzę i bawię się z Arią. Szczerbatek nie może znależć miejsca w domu, a As spędza czas w kuchni przygotowując coś do dzisiejszej kolacji. Dziewczynka podała mi smoczka. Zacząłem nawoływać Nocną Furię i Śmiertnika, zaczęła się śmiać. Szczerbatek biegnąc do mnie zwalił miskę z ciastem. Usłyszałem tylko krzyk mojej ukochanej: - Czkawka! - No mała, życz mi szczęścia - Aria popatrzyła na mnie nic nie rozumiejąc, ja natomiast ruszyłem do kuchni powoli by As trochę się uspokoiła. Zauważyłem ją w stanie całkowitego załamania, jak ze łzami w oczach sprzątała ciasto z podłogi. Szybko zareagowałem podchodząc i podnosząc ją z ziemi. - Teraz to już na pewno nie zdążę z tym do wieczora - oparła się o mnie załamana. - Spokojnie, to tylko jeden wieczór. - Tak jeden wieczór, chce żeby wszystko było idealnie, a nawet głupiego ciasta nie upiekę. - Damy radę. Aria! - Córeczka szybko pojawiła się obok mnie. Ukucnąłem koło niej i zapytałem: - Pomożemy mamusi, co? - Tak! - krzyknęła i już zawiązała swój mały fartuszek. - To co potrzebujemy? - zapytałem patrząc na uśmiechniętą As. Sięgnąłem po pustą miskę, a ona zaczęła się śmiać. - Ty tak serio? - A coś ty myślała? Jasne, że tak. - Ok, No to do dzieła - powiedziała As i wzięła się za robienie ciasta od nowa. Smoki nam już nie przeszkadzały. Pobiegły na dwór. Ja wyciągnąłem cukier, proszek do pieczenie i parę innych składników. Aria nie mogła dosięgnąć stołu więc podstawiłem jej krzesło, na które chętnie się wdrapała. Miałem ręce całe z mąki na dodatek daleko do jajek. Natrzepałem trochę białego puchu na głowę As. Popatrzyła na mnie i obrzuciła mnie garścią mąki. Aria popatrzyła na nas dziwnie gdy razem prowadziliśmy "wojnę" na mąkę. W końcu skapitulowałem i po prostu dotknąłem białym palcem nosa ukochanej, przejechałem też palcami po policzkach mojej Milady. - Mama kici kici - zawołała Aria radośnie, a my w śmiech. - No co? Mama przecież wygląda jak kicia. - Nie mówię, że nie - zaśmiałem się, a As tylko pokazała swoje białe ząbki. - No coś w tym jest. - odparła. - No super, skąd teraz będzie mąka? - zapytała Aria. - Mama skoczy do młyna - odparłem i podałem worek Astrid. - O, co to to nie kochanie, sam skoczysz. Zrobiłem minę niewiniątka, ale i tak sam poleciałem do młyna. Jak mus to mus. Spotkałem jeszcze mamę po drodze. Uświadomiła mi, ze mam całe włosy białe. Super, już pół wioski mnie w takim stanie widziało. To wyjaśnia czemu wszyscy których spotkałem mieli tak przezabawne miny. W końcu dotarłem do domu. Moje dziewczyny robiły dalej ciasto z tego co było. Dołączyłem do nich. Zajęło nam to jeszcze ze dwie godziny. Po skończonej pracy oczywiście to ja posprzątałem, bo as wywinęła się od roboty mówiąc, że ma coś do załatwienia, no okey. Wróciła później niosąc jakieś pudełko. Nic nie pytałem, siedziałem tylko spokojnie trzymając na rękach Arię. Ona sama śpiewała jakąś piosenkę, która nauczyła ją moja matka. Astrid poszła do kuchni, obserwowałem ją, ona po prostu coś ukrywa. - No co? - przyłapała mnie. - Ukrywasz coś? - zapytałem po prostu bardzo ciekawy. - Ja? Nie gdzie tam. Idę się położyć. - Powiedziała, po czym skierowała się na górę. - As, wszystko okey? - zapytałem sadzając Arię na dywanie, a sam podszedłem do ukochanej. - Nie, wszystko dobrze. Nie martw się, a tak w ogóle to szukał cię Pyskacz. - On może poczekać. Co się dzieje? - zmartwiłem się trochę jej zachowaniem. - Idź. Wszystko w porządku naprawdę. Daj mi Arię. - podałem jej córeczkę. Poszły do góry, a ja wyszedłem na zewnątrz, naraz dopadli mnie mieszkańcy wyspy. Wszyscy się przekrzykiwali. - Chwila, chwila spokój. O co chodzi Pyskacz? - zapytałem kowala. - Niedługo rozpoczyna się impreza, prawda? - Tak, zaraz wracam do domu się przygotować, dopilnujesz wszystkiego? - Jasne. Wróciłem do swoich czterech ścian. Astrid już ubrana razem z Arią siedziały na dole przy zabawkach. Ja poszedłem też się trochę "ogarnąć". Moje kochane panie miały sukienki, wyglądały prześlicznie, ja tez ubrałem się w lepszy strój i razem wybraliśmy się do twierdzy. *** Byli już wszyscy. Po moim krótkim przemówieniu zaczęła się uczta, później tańce. Zaprosiłem Astrid do tańca. Z córeczką tez zatańczyłem, a ona była tak bardzo zadowolona. Wreszcie usiedliśmy wszyscy razem i zaczęliśmy obdarowywać się prezentami. Aria dostała śliczną kurteczkę i parę innych drobiazgów. Ja Astrid dałem bransoletkę z napisem "Na zawsze razem". Gdy ja natomiast otwierałem mała paczuszkę nie spodziewałem się niczego. wyciągnąłem małą czapeczkę z małymi literkami : "Mam kochanego tatusia" i łzy stanęły mi w oczach. Odszukałem wzrokiem Astrid. Uśmiechała się, podszedłem do niej. - Wiesz, ze to najcudowniejsza wiadomość dzisiaj? - Myślałam, że ta, że jestem kotkiem. - Zaśmialiśmy się oboje. Kocham ją. Super, będziemy mieli drugie dziecko, radość jak nie wiem. Musi być chłopczyk, powoli zaczynam powątpiewać w swoje szczęście do dzieci. :) *** (Jako Astrid) Czkawka zadowolony, teraz pozostało tylko powiedzieć Arii, ale to w swoim czasie. No właśnie wracając do mojej córeczki, usypiam ją. Kocha ta kołysankę: Aaa, aaa były sobie smoczki dwa, aaa smoczki dwa, szaroczarne obydwa. Ach śpij, bo właśnie księżyc ziewa i za chwilę zaśnie. A gdy rano przyjdzie świt, księżycowi będzie wstyd, że on zasnął a nie ty. Aaa, aaa były sobie smoczki dwa aaa smoczki dwa, szaroczarne obydwa. Rozdział 19 - Kocham cię! Tak trudno?! Minęło kilka miesięcy ... (Jako Astrid) Budzę się rano. Pusto. On koło mnie nie leży. Wiem, jest zajęty, nie ma czasu, wróci wieczorem, pójdziemy na klify, wrócimy, pójdziemy spać. I tak w kółko. Nawet teraz, kiedy spodziewamy się drugiego dziecka, on jakby stara sie tego nie zauważać. Do pokoju wbiegła Aria. Siada obok i zaczyna pokazywać mi rysunki. Między innymi Czkawki. Thorze, kocham go, ale ciężko mi tak żyć. Dobra może ciężko to złe słowo, jest zajęty, ale jeden dzień, jeden. Proszę o tak wiele? Gdyby spędził z nami jeden dzień miesięcznie, może by się nic nie stało. - Mamusiu? - Co się stało? - zapytałam wstając i otwierając drzwi by wypuścić smutne dziecko z sypialni i razem z nim zejść na dół. - Kiedy przyjdzie tata? - spytała dziewczynka, a ja nie odpowiedziałam. Miałam dość mówienia ”wieczorem”. To było dla mnie straszne uczucie, choć nie wiem dlaczego. - Niedługo? - nie odstępowała od tematu. Zeszłyśmy na dół, a ja zaczęłam szykować śniadanie. - Nie wiem, dobra - trochę za ostro to może powiedziałam, ale poskutkowało. Aria nareszcie nic nie mówiła. Uwielbiałam kiedy zadawała pytania, chciała wszystko wiedzieć, ale teraz było to dla mnie męką. To odpowiadanie na bezsensowne pytania, na które ona sama znała odpowiedzi. "Kiedy?". "Wieczorem". Trudne? Codziennie to samo. Rutyna. Zjadłyśmy śniadanie i wyszłyśmy na dwór. Musiałam porozmawiać z Heatherą. Co do tego czy będzie matką chrzestną mojego dziecka. Ubrałam Arię w letnie ciuszki bo było naprawdę ciepło. - Cześć - powiedziała moja przyjaciółka gdy tylko wyszłam na dwór. - Hej - przytuliłam ją. - Muszę z kimś pogadać bo zaraz normalnie ... - przerwała mi. - As, spokojnie, Okey? Co się stało? - To, bo Czkawka.. - ona da mi kiedyś dokończyć zdanie? - As, wiesz jak jest. Nie możesz wciąż patrzyć na Czkawkę jak na faceta, który nie widzi nic poza pracą. - Uśmiechnęła się do mnie, ale nie przekonała mnie ani trochę. - Tylko, że on nie widzi NIC poza pracą! - Krzyknęłam. - Możesz się uspokoić i nie krzyczeć? Wiesz o ci mi chodzi. - Tak jakby nie wiem, okey?! Idę stąd! Nawet ty nie chcesz być po mojej stronie - powiedziałam i skierowałam się wraz z toporem w stronę lasu. - As! Zaczekaj! - Zostaw mnie w spokoju! - Krzyknęłam tylko nie patrząc za siebie. - Świetne, idź! - usłyszałam tylko i przyspieszyłam kroku. *** (Jako Czkawka) Wracałem sobie spokojnie z kuźni. Przybiegła do mnie Aria. Co ona tu robi? I to sama? Przecież była rano z Astrid, z resztą teraz mało ważne. Idę sobie spokojnie z dzieckiem na rękach do domu. Nagle wpada na mnie zła Heathera. Zła? Taka zawsze uśmiechnięta. Mniejsza. Mruczy coś pod nosem. Pytam co się stało. - A spytaj swojej żony o ile jeszcze uważa cię za swojego męża. - Heathera? - Daruj sobie, dobra? - spuściłem głowę i poszedłem dalej. Aria wyglądała na wyraźnie smutną. Nie miałem pojęcia co ostatnio dzieje się z moją As. Przecież nigdy taka nie była. Może to moja wina? Na pewno nie. Przecież ja nic nie zrobiłem. Wróciłem do domu. Miałem nadzieje spotkać tam Astrid, ale przeliczyliśmy się. Aria pobiegła na górę. Po kilku godzinach wróciła As. Akurat robiłem kolację. Była zmęczona. Odłożyła topór i poszła do łazienki, usłyszałem wodę. Okey. Muszę z nią porozmawiać. Wyszła po piętnastu minutach. Usiadła na dywanie czesząc włosy. Usiadłem za nią i dotknąłem swoimi rękami jej brzucha. Popatrzyła na mnie, a później wstała i skierowała się na górę. - I co? Zamierzasz tak po prostu odejść jakby nigdy nic, tak? - zapytałem. Popatrzyła na mnie znów. Zła. - Zostaw mnie w spokoju. - Powiedziała stanowczo. - Nie! Nie zostawię póki nie powiesz co się dzieje? - A co? Nagle cię to zaczęło interesować? - krzyknęła. - Zawsze interesowało, więc nie wiem co z tobą nie tak. - To z tobą Czkawka jest coś nie tak! Całymi dniami cię nie ma, a ja co? Co ja jestem, że mam siedzieć w domu i nic nie robić?! - Jesteś moją żoną i matką Arii! - Nie podnoś na mnie głosu! - As.. - dodałem spokojniej. - Co As? Co As? Czkawusiu, a może zostaniesz dzisiaj z córeczką łaskawie, bo chciałaby z tobą spędzić trochę czasu? Nie, nie mam czasu. Może jutro. - Zaczęła parodię. - To JUTRO możesz sobie wsadzić. Wiesz jak ja się czuję? Pomyślałeś o mnie? Jak ja się staram? A o Arii? - Co ona ode mnie chce?! - Astrid wiesz jak to wygląda. Nigdy ci to nie przeszkadzało, więc czemu teraz zaczęło?! Jestem wodzem! Nie chciałem nim być i ty doskonale o tym wiesz, ale nie, bo Astriś musi mi zawsze coś zarzucić, że nie spędzam z nią czasu lub z Arią! Zastanów się czasami nad tym co mówisz! Ostatnim czasem jest ciężko, chce wszystkim umilić życie. Staram się, okey? - krzyczałem, bo sam miałem dość. Nie wiedzieliśmy tylko jednego, że Aria nas podsłuchuje. Astrid zrobiła jeszcze groźniejszą minę. - Wiesz co? Wynoś się! - krzyknęła i pokazała palcem na drzwi. - Wyrzucasz mnie z własnego domu? - zdziwiłem się nie kryjąc złości. - A o nie słyszałeś? Nie chcę cię tu widzieć! - krzyknęła i popchnęła mnie w stronę wyjścia, biorąc do ręki topór. Wyszedłem nie stawiając oporu widząc broń w ręce As. Nie wiedziałem co jej strzeliło do głowy. Postanowiłem wybrać się do Alice, może faktycznie cos jest ze mną nie tak. Dziewczyna zaprosiła mnie do środka, aleja nie skorzystałem, musiałem si gdzieś przejść. - Krucze urwisko? - zapytała. - Okey - udało mi się to spokojnie powiedzieć. O dziwo. Polecieliśmy nad Krucze urwisko. Tu wszystko się zaczęło. Poznałem Szczerbatka, zdradziłem Astrid tajemnicę. Ona mnie nigdy nie zdradziła, nie zostawiła. A teraz ja wszystko zepsułem. Znowu. Ale to również jej wina, ona mi zaczęła wszystko wypominać. Musze jak najszybciej z kimś porozmawiać. - No to co się stało? - zapytała Alice gdy razem usiedliśmy na jednym z kamieni. Zbliżał się wieczór. - Pokłóciłem z As. - Odparłem, a ona popatrzyła na mnie jakby rozumiała. - Rozumiem, słyszałam. - Ona uważa, ze za mało czasu z nią spędzam, ale przecież rozmawiamy. Chodzimy na spacery i czasami latamy z Arią na wycieczki. - Czkawka jakie "czasami", ostatnio na wycieczce jak to nazwałeś byliście trzy miesiące temu, jak dowiedziałeś się, że znów zostaniesz ojcem, a później... nic. Rozmawiacie? Ile? Dziesięć minut zanim nie zaśniesz? A spacery? Czkawka pięć minut przejścia się po wiosce to nie spacer - wyrzuciła to z siebie, a ja, ja po prostu nie wytrzymałem. - Alice nie mam czasu na łażenie po wiosce z As! Nie mam czasu. - I ty się dziwisz o co się z tobą kłóciła dzisiaj - powiedziała. - No bo na Odyna. Kiedyś tak żyła i nie narzekała. - Chcesz ją znowu stracić?! Czkawka weź się ogarnij! Już raz ja straciłeś. Chcesz to powtórzyć? Naprawdę tego chcesz? Widziałeś kiedyś ja ona płakała? Ona jest sama, nie ma nikogo tylko ciebie i Arię. Rozmawiałam z nią nie raz. Wiem przez co przeszła, a ty jakby tego nie zauważasz ale tyle niby o niej wiesz. - Alice ty nic nie rozumiesz. - Powiedziałem spokojniej. - Właśnie rozumiem więcej niż ty. Zastanów się. Kochasz ją? - pokiwałem głową. - To do cholery to okaż! - krzyknęła na mnie, a ja popatrzyłem na nią zdziwiony. - Jak myślisz co powinienem zrobić. - Najpierw zastanów się nad sobą. (Jako Astrid) Co on sobie wyobraża? Że może mną tak pomiatać? Niedoczekanie. O przyszedł. Stoi pod drzwiami. Obserwuję go z okna. Mam go dość. Nie chce jego przeprosin. Usiadam na łóżku nie zwracając uwagi na pukanie do drzwi. Człowieku daj sobie spokój! - Możesz przestać? - krzyknęłam przez okno. - As, musimy pogadać. - Nie mamy o czym. - Daj mi chociaż wejść do Arii. - Powiedział, a ja udawałam , że myślę. - Hmm.. nie - i zatrzasnęłam okiennice. Nie chce go tu wpuścić, bo zaraz będzie mnie błagał o przebaczenie, mówił, że się poprawi, jednym słowem nie chcę żeby mi mydlił oczy. Nie i już. Aria zbiegła na dół. Usłyszałam jak otwiera drzwi. Zbiegłam szybko za nią. Odgarnęłam grzywkę z oczu i wyszłam na zewnątrz. Arie trzymał Czkawka na rękach. Wróciłam do środka i zamknęłam drzwi. Powoli osunęłam się po nich na podłogę. Już nawet własne dziecko nie chce ze mną siedzieć w jednym domu. Dotknęłam swojego brzucha i pomyślałam: "Jak damy sobie radę z dwójką?". (Jako Czkawka) Zabrałem Arię do babci. Sam musiałem się gdzieś przespać. Zapukałem do domu mojej matki. Otworzyła drzwi trochę zaspana. Pewnie ja obudziłem, był już dosyć późno. - Czkawka? Co ty tu robisz o tej porze? - wpuściła nas do środka. - Potrzebujemy noclegu. - Dobra, boję się zapytać co się stało? - Co powiesz na kłótnie z As? - Że jesteś idiotą. Zdziwiłem się, świetnie matka nazywa mnie idiotą. Aria pobiegła do łóżeczka, w którym zawsze spała. Poszedłem za nią. Przykryłem ją kołderką, już miałem wychodzić gdy usłyszałem jak szepta. - Opowiesz mi bajkę? - Aria ja... - już miałem przyznać się, że żadnej nie znam gdy ona mi przerwała. - Proszę. Usiadłem obok i przejechałem dłonią po jej policzku. Spojrzałem w oczy a ujrzałem Astrid. Postanowiłem, że coś wymyślę. - Dawno, dawno temu, za górami, za lasami była sobie pewna wioska. - Zacząłem cicho patrząc w błyszczące oczy swojej córeczki. - I w tej wiosce żyła sobie dziewczynka. Nie miała nikogo. To znaczy miała przyjaciół, ale oni nie byli aż tak blisko niej by mogli znać jej tajemnice. jej przyjaciele dokuczali jednemu chłopakowi. ona tego nie robiła, w pewnym sensie było jej go żal. Gdy dowiedziała się o jego tajemnicy, zauważyła w nim kogoś kogo szukała. Bratnią duszę. Wiele razem przeżyli, ale pewnego dnia przez jedną głupotę oddalili się od siebie tak bardzo, że pomiędzy nimi wyrosła przepaść. Nie mieli mostu i nie mogli się do siebie zbliżyć. Chłopak zaczął szukać liny, ale ona ja przecięła. Niewielki skrawek nadziei wyleciał w powietrze i uleciał z niego, ale on wierzył, że zbuduje most i zrobi dla niej wszystko. Aria już zasnęła. Wyszedłem cicho z jej pokoju, a później z domu. Poszedłem na klify. W oddali zauważyłem jakąś postać. Wiedziałem, że to As, ale nie podszedłem, ona nie jest jeszcze gotowa na tę rozmowę, ja tez nie. Bo jak to mówią: "Szczęścia trzeba szukać w sobie, a nie naokoło". Stanąłeś na uboczu, By wyleczyć swój ból. Nie powinno być tak ciężko Uwierzyć w Ciebie znów * * http://www.tekstowo.pl/piosenka,lunatica,who_you_are.html :) Rozdział 20 - Czy spadająca gwiazda rzeczywiście spełnia życzenia ... ? (Czkawka) Co ja robię? Ze sobą? To nie do pomyślenia, niszczę swoje życie i życie Astrid. Nie zapominając o Arii. Tak bardzo je kocham, a tak bardzo nie potrafię tego okazać. Jestem beznadziejnym ojcem i mężem. One nadal mam nadzieję mnie kochają, ale co z tego skoro ja się nie zmieniłem jak obiecywałem. Ufam Astrid, ale boję się, że ona ma mnie dość. Że mnie zostawi, a tego nie przezyję po raz drugi. Czemu jest mi tak ciężko? Czy to wyłącznie moja wina? Wiem, ze muszę to naprawić. To co zniszczyłem. - Możesz z nią dzisiaj zostać? - zwróciłem się do matki i popatrzyłem na córeczkę bawiąca się na dywanie ze Szczerbatkiem. - Nie ma srawy. Zamierzasz coś zrobić w sprawie z Astrid? - Szczerbatku nie tak - usłyszeliśmy w tle głos Arii. - Muszę, za bardzo ją kocham. Zabiorę ją gdzieś - odparłem powoli zbierając się do wyjścia. - Czkawka z nią musisz ostrożnie. - Wiem. To jej najgorsza wada. Wyszedłem z domu mamy. Skierowałem się do naszego. Słyszałem spod drzwi płacz. Płacz Astrid, mojej Astrid. Spuściłem głowę. Tak bardzo żałowałem tego co się stalo. Tak bardzo chcę to naprawić. Już miałem pukać gdy drzwi się otworzyły. Stała w nich As. Była zapłakana, ona płakała. Tak ciężko było mi w to uwierzyć. Patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy nic nie mówiąc. Już miałem ją przytulić, ale ona odsunęła się. Pobiegła do wichury. Chciałem ją zatrzymać więc krzyknąłem. Ona po prostu odleciała. Czego ona ode mnie oczekiała? Wytrwałości? Pobiegłem w kierunku, w którym zniknęła mi z oczu. Zawołałem Szczerbatka i już nie długo później byliśmy wśród chmur. Nie dogoniliśmy As, ale ją widziałem. Lecieliśmy za nią. (Jako astrid) Czułam go za sobą, ale nie odwróciłam się by mieć pewność, że mam rację. Moje przeczucie mi wystarczało. Z resztą nie obchodził mnie on. Co ja gadam? On strasznie mnie obchodzi, a ja nie potrafię z nim normalnie porozmawiać. Tylko cały czas płaczę i obwiniam się o tę kłótnię. Łzy całkowicie zasłoniły mi widoczność. Czułam, że spadam. Wichurka mnie nie złapała. Przygotowałam się na upadek. Straciłam przytomność. (Jako Czkawka) Złapaliśmy ją. Jest nieprzytomna. Może to i dobrze. Przytuliłem ją. Wreszcie. Tak bardzo mi tego brakowało. Skierowałem Szczerbatka w jedno miejsce. (Jako Valka) Wyszłam z Arią na dwór. Zaczęła bawić się z Chmuroskokiem. Po chwili dołączyła do niej Miki. Urocza dziewczynka, córeczka Hildy. Świetnie się rażem bawiły. Nagle wnuczka podbiegła do mnie. - A kiedy przyjdzie tata i mama? - popatrzyła mi w oczy. - Niedługo. Chcesz coś zjeść? - Nie, ale chcę iść do domu. - Więc chodź. (Jako Czkawka) Rozpaliłem ognisko i okryłem Astrid kocem. Obudziła się kilka minut po tym zdarzeniu. Popatrzyła na mnie. Podeszłem do niej i usiadłem obok, po czym wyszeptałem jej we włosy: - Przepraszam. Popatrzyła na mnie zdziwiona. - Za co mnie przepraszasz? - zapytała. - Za to, że poświęcałem ci tak mało czasu i się tobą nie interesowałem, choć widziałem, że ciś jest nie tak. Przepraszam cię za wszystko. Kocham cię i ... i nie potrafię tego tak zostawić. - Ja też cię kocham. Też przepraszam. Ta kłótnia ... - ... to nasza wspólna wina. (Narrator) Tymczasem w wiosce... - Jest pięknie. - Powiedziała Aria siedząc z Valką na dworze. Było już ciemno. - To prawda. - Odpowiedziała matka wodza. Nagle zauważyła spadającą gwiazdę. - Babciu widziałaś? - Tak. Pomyślałaś życzenie? - Hmm... Tak. A ty? - Ja też - przytuliła wnuczkę i pocałowała jej włosy. - Teraz będzie już dobrze - szepnęła dziewczynka - bo marzenia zawsze się spełniają. (Jako Astrid) - Widziałeś? - zapytałam patrząc w niebo. - Spadająca gwiazda. - Tak. Masz jakieś marzenia? - Mam, a ty? - Już nie. - ? - Mam ciebie. To ty jesteś moim marzeniem. Wtuliłam się w niego. Pocałował mnie w czoło. Uśmiechnęłam się i zamknęłam oczy. Zasnęłam. (Czkawka) Tu, w tym miejscu kończy się ta historia, historia, którą chciałem wam opowiedzieć. Tak dla jasności. Alice znalazła sobie chłopaka - Arona, Astrid urodziła mi synka, nareszcie :) Nazwaliśmy go wspólnie Bjorn. Ale to już całkiem inna historia. Historia o Córce Widza. (Gabu21) Tak zanudziłam was tym rozdziałem, ale niespodzinką dla was moi samobójcy jest kontynuacja o tutaj: http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_użytkownika:Gabu21/Pamiętnik_Córki_Wodza 　 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach